Just trying
by innocenthope
Summary: Tea always stole the hearts of the wrong people. But what she didn't know was that her heart was already connected to someone and she hasn't realized it yet. Sucky summary but hopefully not sucky fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

hey readers! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it. The first chapter doesn't have anything seto in it….but I promise there will be teaxseto in later chapters…enjoy! =D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tea sat at her desk, leaning her head on her hands, and exhaled deeply. Another perfect day with Yami. He never does the same thing twice and is always romantic. He bought her gifts, took her to the most romantic places, not to mention the sweet words he says which never cease to cause a blush on tea's beautiful features. But all this came at an expense.

Her studies.

Another day passed by without opening one book. And her grades were dropping. Ever since she agreed to be Yami's girlfriend. It all happened so fast that tea still couldn't believe that they've been together for three months now.

**FLASHBLACK**

_Tea was sitting in the classroom after everyone else had left. She got up and ran to the teacher. "Mr. Yukimoro!" _

_The teacher turned around before walking out of the classroom._

"_Oh, Tea Gardner, is there something you didn't understand?"_

_Tea smiled. "Actually there was something I didn't get in our homework."_

_Mr. Yukimoro nodded. This indicated that tea show him the question. All the while tea didn't notice a tri colored haired boy leaning near one of the desks at the back. _

_When tea finished she bowed and thanked the math teacher who looked at the boy standing at the back of the class and winked before exiting the classroom. She returned to her desk to gather her things and join the rest of the gang in recess when Yami appeared on front of her. _

"_Hello Tea." Yami smiled and walked up to her. Tea returned the warming smile. "Hey Yami. What are you doing here? I thought you joined the rest of the gang." She started arranging her books when Yami put his hand on hers stopping her from continuing. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_What's wrong Yami?" Yami was blushing and tea could see that._

"_Well…you see tea….I'm…we've been friends for a while now…and we've become really close over the years…."_

_Tea listened intensely. "Oh no…is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?" she thought wildly. _

_Yami sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that….I've been having these really strong feelings for you lately and I was wondering if you feel the same way too."_

_Tea was actually speechless. The bubbly cheerleader who always had something to say in any situation was standing there speechless. Without saying a word she nodded her head and smiled widely, a light blush marring her face, and grabbed Yami in a tight hug. Yami smiled and hugged her back too with a deep blush on his face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tea exhaled deeply again. Her mobile phone rang. Her ringtone told her who was calling and she smiled as she answered it.

"Hello angel…what're you up to?" a rich baritone voice sounded on the other end of the line. That voice always made tea shudder in delight.

"You just brought me back home 15 minutes ago…." Tea tried to sound irritated but ended up giggling.

"I just wanted to check on my angel and see if she was ok after I left her." Yami chuckled. Tea blushed slightly. She always loved it when he called her his angel.

"Well, I'm flattered Yami and I miss you already…." Tea bit her lower lip waiting for his reply.

"Can't wait till I see you at school tomorrow….you always lighten up my day and make life a whole lot easier." Tea smiled. It was nice to think that Yami wouldn't get tired of calling her his angel or making her the center of his universe. It's just how he feels.

"Yami, I'll see you tomorrow…take care until then…goodnight." Tea got up from her seat and walked towards her bedroom door.

"I'll count every second until I see you, my one and only…goodnight." And then he hung up.

Tea's mom was calling her from the kitchen. "Coming mom." She ran down the stairs her heart still beating fast which were the after affects of Yami calling her. She slid to a halt on front of the kitchen to find both her parents looking at each other, her mother grieved and her father angry.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, confused. Her mom didn't hesitate to answer.

"This is wrong…" she showed Tea her report card. Most of the subjects were C's and D's which never happened unless she was sick or something. But she was sick. Lovesick. Doesn't that count?

"Mom I can explain.."

"Explain what? That you're flunking most of your subjects because of that pointy haired boy who distracts you from your studies?...I can't see any other explanation…you never got these grades even when you had dancing lessons….and may I remind you that you're the one who wanted to quit them until the summer vacation so you could concentrate more on your studies…" her mother ended out of breath.

Her father continued to look at the floor the expression of disappointment still on his face. Before Tea could open her mouth her father looked up at her. "you are going to leave this boy tomorrow no but's or if's Tea…I don't have the tolerance to see you throw your life away, your future to enter the dancing school you choose whether it be here or in New York, all because of one boy who is only interested in one thing.."

"No dad…he isn't like the others…he loves me for me…"

"I don't give a damn….if I find out that you both are still together and your grades aren't going back to the way they were….you will not take one step out of this house for a whole month." Her father said with authority plain in his voice.

"But I have exa….."

"No but's Tea….now go to your room". With that her father walked away from heading towards his office. Her mother gave her an apologetic look which also had the 'your father's right' look mixed into it.

Tea looked at her mom and then ran up the stairs holding her tears. Once she entered the room she screamed into the pillow and started crying. She knew they had a point. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And she knew what she had to do even if it broke her heart.

* * *

The chapter is kinda short but in wraps up the whole 'yami and tea aren't meant to be' thing =D….i already have the whole story written and I would really really appreciate reviews. I'll be updating regularly….so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! No one reviewed …..but :D….i will continue to update! It's my first fanfic and I really hope you, the readers, help encourage me to write more! So..ENJOY the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school tea wandered around the halls wondering what to tell Yami. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her.

"So what is my angel so deep in thought about?" Yami whispered in her ear. Tea gasped and held the left side of her chest.

"Yami you scared me" she said in between gasps. She looked at him and she found a small teddy bear in front of her face. "Happy anniversary Tea." And his lips touched hers lightly and backed away to see the effects of his surprise on her. And what he saw was not what he expected. At all.

"Why are you crying Tea? Did I scare you too much?" Yami asked worried by her reaction. He held her by the shoulders and brought her into the classroom.

Tea looked up at him with teary eyes which broke Yami's heart more than she knows. "I'm sorry Yami…I know this isn't what you expected….but I have something to tell you."

Yami looked at her seriously. It was still too soon. "What is it Tea…you can tell me anything". Tea smiled. "I know I can Yami….that's what I love and will always love about you". Yami raised an eyebrow.

Tea took a deep breath. "Yami you know I love spending time with you and you always make my day perfect…but we can't be together anymore." Tea looked to the ground. Why didn't it pain her like she thought it would? Yami however reacted exactly the way she predicted. He sat there motionless, unable to speak. His face was blank.

"w..Why?" he finally managed to stutter. Tea looked back up at him sadness written all over her face. But why didn't she feel the pain he felt?

"My parents say that you're taking up too much of my time and my grades were dropping…they couldn't tolerate it" she shrugged sadly. She looked at him brightly. "But we could still stay friends right?...until we finish this year. We are in our senior year…it won't take too long." Tea tried to look for any kind of reaction from him.

He looked at her disbelievingly, his eyes squinted and then he got up and left her alone in the classroom as the bell rang and students were filing into the class. He left the teddy bear holding a heart written on it 'my angel' beside her on the desk. She picked it up and held it. But where is the pain?.

In recess Tristan and serenity were sitting together with Tristan's arm around her shoulders and she was snuggling deeper into his embrace. Joey was with Mai. He always managed to sneak her into the school as one of the students. He too had his arms around Mai who looked bored while he stared with dislike at Tristan and serenity who were chatting animatedly. Tea waved at them. They all looked so happy. Why couldn't she and Yami stay like that?

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down.

Joey smiled when he saw her. She will always be the sister he never had. "Aren't we supposed to be askin you that question?". He asked his eyebrow raised as he looked around.

Tea blushed. She and Yami were always hand in hand, arm in arm, always together anywhere they went at school. Seeing Tea alone was something that never happened since they got together.

"I broke up with him." Tea said sadly as she looked at the ground.

They all gasped. Who would leave a guy that charming, that romantic, and that serious about a relationship? Surely she would be out of her mind.

"well, looks like Tea's finally lost it." Mai said with a smirk. Tea slapped her arm lightly and smiled at her. "my parents told me that I was slacking in my studies and that I had to leave him…but we could get back together in the summer right?" she looked at each of them brightly.

Sad faces were all she got in return. "it's not how it works with Yami, tea…you're supposed to know that". Tristan said shaking his head slowly.

Tea did know that. But she tried denying that fact and it always came back to bite her in the ass. She had to change the subject, she couldn't bear the looks n their faces. Who knew they were so into their relationship?

"where's Yuugi?" tea asked looking anywhere but at them.

"he said dat der was an emergency at the game shop and dat he had to go der ASAP". Joey said agreeing with tea in the subject change.

Tea just nodded. She scanned the place until her eyes rested on the head of a tall boy with brown hair and cerulean eyes. Seto Kaiba was, as usual, reading a book with no food in front of him and no one at his table. For some reason her mind was drawn to him.

She heard someone scream her name which forced her to snap out of it. She whipped her head in the direction of the sound to find an out of breath Yuugi. "hey Yuugi" Tea said in a monotone.

Her mind was still fixated on Seto Kaiba. But why? There was always something intriguing about him, but the whole time she was with Yami, she gave that fact no thought at all.

"Tea…earth to Tea…what are you looking at anyway?" as Yuugi tried to look in the direction tea was staring at she turned quickly and smiled at Yuugi.

"yeah Yuugi…what's up?" she asked trying to bring his attention to her. Yuugi looked up at her and folded his arms in a very Yami like matter. After all since each of them got their bodies Yami has been living with Yuugi at the game shop.

"what did you do Tea? Yami's sulking at home and the only word he said when I asked him what's wrong was 'Tea'". he analyzed her with his amethyst eyes. Tea looked around her and before she could say anything Joey said "so dey broke up…big deal!...it happens to everyone….he should just get over it and move on like any oder guy wud do." Mai glared at Joey but he just shrugged. Yes they were the perfect couple and yes everyone loved them together but if Tea says it's over then it's over!

The recess bell rang telling them break was over so everyone exited the cafeteria heading towards their respectable classrooms. As Tea walked with the gang, two boys suddenly bumped into Joey and Tristan knocking them off their feet.

"hey wat da hell was dat for?" Joey shouted rubbing his head which was throbbing in pain. Tristan on the other hand was rubbing his butt from the fall.

Bakura and Marik snickered and high fived each other. Ryou and Malik appeared behind them glaring at their two yami's.

"that wasn't very nice Bakura". Ryou said helping Joey up while Malik was helping Tristan up. "shut it hikari…may I remind you that the only reason I tolerate you beside me is….."

"ya ya we all know ok…. 'the hikari yami bond isn't to be messed with' thanks genius for the new info." Malik rolled his eyes and walked with Yuugi and Tea towards the classroom leaving a speechless Bakura who glared at him and a snickering Marik who shrugged and said "the guy's my light and that's as light as he can get." Marik walked after them smiling followed by Ryou and then Bakura.

Tea shook her head. "that's Marik and Bakura for you." Yuugi looked at her studying her. She doesn't look sad. She doesn't look like she's in pain. But why? Yami was her life for 3 months. Yuugi shook his head as he started to feel a headache coming up.

They all sat in their places and got ready for math class. Mr. Yukimoro entered the class and started giving the lesson. After 30 mins of explanation, Mr. Yukimoro started asking questions. Nobody knew the answers of not one question.

Mr. Yukimoro sighed. "Mr. Kaiba would you mind telling me the answer of this question?" Kaiba looked up from his book with mild interest.

"the answer is 12863.5". and he went back to his book.

"very good, thank you Mr. Kaiba". he turned to the rest of the class and his eyes fell on a dozing Tea Gardner.

"since none of you had the decency to listen to a word I said today, maybe page 56, 57 and 58 in your text books will be enough homework for you until I see you next class" Mr. Yukimoro smiled at the groaning class.

While everyone made their ways out of the classroom, the teacher looked for Tea and spotted her waiting for Joey and Tristan who slung their backpacks over their shoulders and were ready to go to the next class.

"Tea Gardner…I would like a word with you please". Tea looked surprised and waved to the gang signaling that they go on and she'll catch up with them.

Seto Kaiba was just about to exit the empty class when Mr. Yukimoro called. "Mr. Kaiba…I would like a word with you too please" Kaiba looked at the teacher and his eyes narrowed when he saw Tea standing beside him.

"what was this bubbly friendship crap cheerleader still doing here? Didn't she have a mutt to tend to and a midget to care for?" Kaiba thought.

He walked towards the teacher and folded his arms. Mr. Yukimoro turned to Tea.

"Tea I have noticed that you've been slacking in your classes and your grades have dropped drastically. You are also very behind in your lessons." Tea just bowed her head. Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow. She was always the smartest in the class, second to him of course.

"Mr. Kaiba I want to ask a favour. Since you are the best in the class, I would like you to tutor Tea Gardner." Tea's head shot up and looked horrified from Kaiba to her teacher.

"but Mr. Yukimoro…" he held a hand up to her waiting for Kaiba's response.

Seto Kaiba did not tutor anyone. But he was interested to see what this cheerleader's reaction would be. Anyway having a little fun won't hurt anyone and he really needed some entertainment.

He smirked. "I accept". Was all his response and he walked away from the teacher. Before he could exit the door he stopped and said without turning to look back "we start today directly after school." And he left.

Mr. Yukimoro smiled pleased with himself but Tea's glare wiped the smile off his face completely. "I will NOT be tutored but that egotistic bas…" Mr. Yukimoro widened his eyes warning her not continue the sentence or she'll regret it. She kept her mouth shut and folded her arms.

"I only did this to get you back on track…you don't know anything about the lessons we're taking for 3 months already…he was the only solution I could think of and you're parents agree with me completely."

Tea looked at him furiously. "why couldn't you do it?" Mr. Yukimoro sighed gathering his things. "you know it's against the school rules Tea". Tea picked her bag up and sighed. "thank you Mr. Yukimoro but I'll apologize to Kaiba and tell him I'm not going to attend his tutoring any time soon." Before she could walk away the teacher grabbed her arm lightly.

"Tea…do you know the risk I took asking Kaiba that 'favour'?...if he didn't like what I said he could've gotten me fired in the blink of an eye". He looked deeply into Tea's azure eyes. She looked at the ground then at her teacher who left her arm.

"ok Mr. Yukimoro… I'll go….but if his ego becomes bigger than the mansion he lives in then I'm out". the teacher smiled. "deal."

Tea smiled and waved as she headed towards her next class.

Before she could tell anyone anything the biology teacher had already entered.

She tore a piece of paper and scribbled 'you will never believe what happened. I actually have to be tutored by KAIBA…and I start directly after school TODAY!'

She sighed and passed it to Yuugi who sat beside her. His eyes widened and passed it to Joey who passed it to the others with the same expression on his face. The class ended early due to an emergency in the teacher's house. Everyone exited the classroom heading home…except for Tea.

"How could he do this to you? I thought he respected you and liked you….how could he throw you over to Kaiba like this?" Yuugi asked horrified while they walked outside the school.

"yeah….how cud he? I can imagine the horrible things he would let you do" Joey said his arm around Mai and the other hand on his forehead.

"it can't be that bad right?" before Tea could get an answer a long black limo stopped in front of them. The chauffer got out and opened the door and motioned for Tea to enter.

"you wouldn't want to be late for your first lesson would you?" Kaiba's voice sounded from inside. Tea looked at the limo in shock. He was actually taking this seriously.

Joey grabbed tea arm. "if anything happens you have my number tea…don't think twice about calling me". He said his face as serious as it could get. Tea smiled.

"bye guys…wish me luck" as with that she entered the limo and they drove off.

Tristan and Serenity walked up to the gang, an expression of confusion on their faces. "was that tea…in SETO KAIBA's limo?" Tristan asked. Yuugi nodded his head. He was devastated by the turn of events. Tea leaving Yami….and now Tea taking lessons with Kaiba?...could things possibly get any worse?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it….i will update regularly and I promise seto is in the next chapter …


	3. Chapter 3

yayyyyyyyy! i got 3 reviews thank u guys! u really made my day...:D...here's the next chapter and i'm editing the chapters so i can update again real soon! ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Seto kaiba sat on the opposite side of tea looking out the window while Tea looked curiously at her surroundings. Her eyes finally rested on Kaiba. Why did he agree? He always hated her because she tried over and over again to make him one of the gang which he refused with disgust over and over again.

Seto kaiba felt like someone was watching him so his head snapped to Tea's direction. Tea noticed this but was too late as he already saw her head turning the other direction. He smirked. Looks like this is going to be a lot of fun. He looked at Tea from the silky strands of her hair to the mini skirt that she called a uniform down to her long slender dancer's legs. Appealing. Was the only word that plagued his confused mind.

When they reached the mansion Seto got out of the limo leaving Tea to follow behind him. Tea never got used to seeing the mansion. It was big…really big. It had it's own pool…backyard….gardens…even a mini park for Mokuba.

By the time Seto reached the door, it burst open and Mokuba was hugging his brother tightly. "hey big brother! I really missed you….staying at home without you is really boring." He ended with a pout. Seto smiled and patted Mokuba's head. Tea watched the two brother's greetings towards each other. She was surprised that _the_ Seto Kaiba could actually tilt his mouth into a smile.

When Mokuba noticed Tea he left his brother and ran towards her. "hey Tea! It's good to see again. It's been ages since I last saw you!" and he gave her a big hug that Tea was happy to return.

"I'm sorry Moky…you know…the usual studies and stuff". She patted his back and ruffled his hair. She looked up to find Kaiba watching them intently and when he saw Tea looking at him he turned and walked through the doors into the mansion.

"come on Tea, we're gonna have lunch now". He pulled her by the hand towards the mansion. He looked back at her in confusion. "why are you here anyway…not that I'm not happy...just curious." Tea smiled at him. "you'll see." They entered through the doors and Tea gasped looking around her in awe.

The mansion from the inside was indescribable. The stairs, which were elegantly made, lead to the second floor. There were statues that were scattered across the entrance. The living room with the most comfortable looking couches and the biggest plasma screen tv. The crystal chandeliers, that hung from the very top of the mansion and just reached the second floor. Tea was fascinated by all the things that she thought only existed in movies or fairytales. She was brought back to earth by Mokuba calling her name.

"come on Tea…it's lunch time" Mokuba said happily having new company in the house. He always loved Tea and secretly called her big sister in his mind, which was not something Seto would be too pleased to hear.

"coming" she said following Mokuba's messy long hair to the dining table which was set for three.

"this looks delicious". Tea complemented as she sat down. Seto snorted. Of course it did. Nothing but the best was put before him. Tea glared at him as she got ready to eat. Mokuba was already digging in happily not paying attention to what was happening between his brother and his best friend.

Lunch was a quiet affair. When they finished Seto got up abruptly and said in a monotone "I will be tutoring you in my office" and he left in the direction of that said place.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "big brother is going to tutor you?" Tea only nodded her head and patted Mokuba on the head. "just pray everything goes ok" she smiled and went after Seto. Mokuba smiled evilly. At last…the day that he could implement his plan has finally come. He always thought that Seto and Tea made the perfect couple. Not Yami and Tea. He skipped up the stairs happily towards his room.

"you should know a few things before we begin". Seto kaiba said in a business like tone while Tea just entered the office.

"what? That you'll be very very strict with the homeworks…or probably work me over hours just to finish…." She stopped in mid sentence looking at Kaiba glaring at her.

"firstly, there is no interrupting me no matter what happens. If the mansion is on fire you never interrupt me." He folded his arms and looked out the window turning his back at Tea.

Tea sat quietly. "Here goes the egotistic Kaiba enforcing his rules on me with delight." She thought with a sigh.

He turned his head slightly that only his left eye was showing. "secondly, I never appreciate any kind of slacking or tardiness. If you are ever late or didn't study the lesson we took previously, you can forget your education altogether." He looked back at the window and smirked when he saw the reflection of an enraged Tea.

"you can't be serious? That's unfair..this was just a favour from a mere teacher at school. why are you so intent on making it happen? What will you get out of it?"

Tea was furious. Who the hell did he think he was? Her face was contorted in rage.

"oh, nothing…just trying enforce some logic into that thick stone you call your head.". He said with the casual wave of his hand. He turned to look at Tea.

"don't push your luck Gardner. I could've said no and you would flunk every subject you missed in the past three months". He sat at his desk.

"now for the first lesson…."

**

* * *

**

It was the most boring study session EVER. Tea was on her front porch exhausted and unable to see straight. "I think he damaged my brain instead of helping me work it".

She opened the door and waved at her mom and dad who were in the living room sitting on the small couch on front of the tv watching the news. "how was your first lesson with Kaiba?" her father called out smiling. He was happy…she was not.

Tea stopped in mid step. "good good…" and she continued up the stairs. "I really need a nice hot bath…that would be relaxing" she thought with a happy sigh.

She filled the bath tub with water and carefully went in. she smiled with content. No worries, no studies….no Yami. He eyes snapped open. "Yami". She whispered.

She had already forgotten him. She didn't even give him a second thought after she left school. Of course. Kaiba wouldn't even let her think of going to the toilet. She frowned.

His reason for tutoring….wasn't a reason at all. She closed her eyes. That cold outer shell of his was very annoying and no matter how many times Mokuba said that he's really a good person deep deep deep inside, she wasn't convinced. As she said before. He became the very thing his whole life was based on. A machine.

After they had finished the lesson he told her to go home and he took out his laptop and started typing. Where did this guy come from?

She sighed again. "I better finish up and at least look at what Kaiba gave her today". She soaped herself and shampooed her hair and got out of the shower to dry herself.

After she changed, she sat on the bed. She looked at her bag and then her cell phone. She shrugged and dialed a number.

"hello". A drowsy voice answered. Tea smiled. Why was Mai sleeping at this time in the evening? It's was only 6pm.

But before she could answer, she heard another voice at the end of the other line. "hey Mai…who da hell is it?". Tea gasped and then giggled.

"sorry to interrupt your…activities, Mai". She giggled harder and it turned into a laugh. Mai sighed on the other end of the line. "it's not like you never knew Tea" she said as she smiled at Tea's laughter. Joey took the phone from Mai and said "hey Tea…we're kinda beat right now…call us in lets say…30 mins? Maybe by den we'll have finished our activities". He snickered at the other end and Mai could be heard saying "you bad bad boy" as he hung up.

Tea face was red with embarrassment and laughter. "those two". She said shaking her head. She was going to put the phone away when Yami popped into her mind again.

She sighed and called his number.

**

* * *

**

Yami was sitting motionless beside the window when his phone rang. The familiar ringtone told him that it was Tea. Yuugi was already asleep so he crept to his phone and answered.

"hello Yami?" Tea asked in an unsure voice.

"what do you want…is there anything more you want to tell me like we can't even be friends anymore because it affected your personality or something?" he whispered angrily.

Tea was taken back by this side of Yami. Rarely did you see an angered Yami, except of course when Yuugi was in danger. "I just thought I'd call to check up on you". Tea said sadly. He was never going to forgive her…ever.

"well I'm fine thank you very much for asking I have to go now goodbye". And with that he hung up. Tea looked at her phone disbelievingly and threw her phone angrily on the bed.

He was acting so immature. How could he be this childish? "oh I'll show him childish" Tea thought angrily. The only thing that pissed Yami off completely was when Seto beat him at something and rubbed it in his face.

This gave Tea an idea. But also made her excited. Why? She had no idea. But she couldn't wait to try out this new experiment. She opened her bag and started revising the lesson she took that day.

**

* * *

**

The next day Tea went to school all cheerful and nice. Even Bakura and Marik were surprise by her new attitude. First of all Yami was no where to be seen. Second she was happy without him. But this confused everyone. Tea was a sweet and loving person who could never hurt anyone. So what the hell was going on?.

"why so happy Tea?" Ryou couldn't help but ask. Tea sat down, looked at Ryou and blinked two times innocently. "aren't I always this happy?" Ryou tilted his head to one side slightly and cutely with an expression of utmost confusion on his face. "huh?"

Tea smiled and patted his head. "it's not that confusing Ryou, me and Yami broke up and have our own lives now". She got up and before she went out of the classroom she said happily "now I have someone who helps me understand my lessons rather than disrupt them". she waved and exited the classroom. Ryou pointed in her direction with his thumb and looked at Malik with confusion on his face, while Malik just shrugged.

Tea searched the classroom for a certain person. She spotted Seto at the end of the classroom and smiled. "there he is". But before she could go to him she heard someone calling her name. "Tea Gardner" she turned around and sighed. It was Mr. Yukimoro.

"yes Mr. Yukimoro" she said in a defeated tone as she slumped her shoulders and walked towards him instead. He frowned. "I just wanted to give you the timetable of the last exams of the year." He said offended as he handed her a paper.

Her eyes widened. The finals were close? How did she manage to ignore that fact for so long. "I have only a month to finish studying my lessons?" she squeaked as she held the small paper in horror.

Mr. Yukimoro nodded and smiled. "so how was your first class with Kaiba". She looked at him thoughtfully. "it was tiring and horrible and I can't believe I have to do it again today". And with that she walked away towards Seto Kaiba.

Mr. Yukimoro sighed happily and shook his head. "I should've tried to get those two together, not her and Yami…who knew Yami would've distracted her from her lessons that much….oh well….at least Kaiba is helping her….and he can't hide the fact that he stares at her all day from behind that novel of his…not from me" he chuckled, proud of himself and exited the classroom.

"Kaiba" Tea called out. Everyone looked at her surprised. How could Tea Gardner be talking to Seto Kaiba…how could anyone be talking to Seto Kaiba. All the girls in the class looked at her angrily. Who did she think she was to talk to Seto Kaiba?

Kaiba looked up lazily from his laptop. If she wants to cancel it was going to be one hell of a NO. He saw Tea walking towards him wearily. What is wrong with her? Is she sick or something? He shook his head in surprise and confusion. Who the hell cares! That's the spirit. He smirked. "what is it Gardner". He ordered.

She slammed the timetable on the desk and he didn't even flinch or turn his head to look at the paper. "I have to take extra classes with you". he looked lazily from her to the paper.

"so Mr. Yukimoro gave you the final exams timetable" he looked back up and smirked. "I only give you these classes when I'm free…you're like a…project to me. Something that I will make and will be of use to me in the future" he looked at his laptop and began typing again.

This pissed Tea off greatly. "what do you mean project? You know what kaiba…you're a cold heart bastard that's what you are and I don't need any classes from you I can do just fine on my own". As Tea walked away in fury he looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "we'll see who will be needing who" and went back to typing.

* * *

here it is...hope u enjoyed it! please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

i was just sooo happy about the reviews last time that i just had to put two more chapters! :D... ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tea ran her hands through her hair for the umpteenth time. She was currently sitting on her desk with piles of papers on either side threatening to fall any second. As she screamed in frustration at the non-understandable notes on front of her, her elbow touched the pile of papers on her right which fell around her dramatically.

She slammed her fists on her desk and got up. "I DO NOT NEED SETO KAIBA" she inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself.

She tucked a strand of her behind her ear. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this alone…or at least I could ask one of the boys to help…" she sighed.

She knew that no one attended and that Joey and Tristan were always lucky when they passed. As for Yuugi…she didn't want to go to the game shop in fear of seeing Yami. But she could call him to come to her right?

She dialed Yuugi's cell phone number and waited. It rang twice before she heard a groan. "Yuugi?" she asked just to make sure.

"yes Tea…is there something important you needed?" Yuugi groaned again.

Tea looked at the cell phone, eye brow raised. "um…yeah actually…but what's wrong with you?" she couldn't help asking.

Yuugi answered in agonizing slowness. "i..did…not…sleep…for 3…days…" and she heard his head bump on the desk. " why Yuugi is something bothering you?"

Yuugi answered his voice muffled by the papers that surrounded his desk as well "I don't understand ANYTHING. Aren't they supposed to make our last year in high school easier so we could enjoy it better?" he asked his voice slowly turning into a yawn.

Tea sighed. "no Yuugi don't you remember? They created school to torture us and take away the freedom that we might have had and in our last year, they want us to regret that we ever lived" she ended in a frustrated sigh.

Yuugi was surprised actually. He always knew that Tea loved school and for her to talk about it like that was confusing and uncomfortable. Also the feeling of helplessness was banging at every door in Yuugi's brain.

Tea massaged her temples with her free hand. "so you can't help me understand anything can you?" Tea said her shoulders slumped.

"not as much as you can help yourself Tea" Yuugi said heading towards his bed. "we have only a week before the finals" he reminded her.

"yes I know Yuugi thank you very much for reminding me" she said through her clenched teeth.

Yuugi was too sleepy to care about her snappy respond. "so how's Yami anyway?" Tea added as an afterthought.

He looked towards the other side of the room where Yami sat facing the window again. "well he's not sitting on the window ledge…that's improvement if you ask me".

Yuugi yawned widely and that was Tea's cue to end the call. "anyway Yuugi thanks for cheering me up…goodnight". She said sarcastically cheery.

"anytime". Was Yuugi's only sleepy response before he hung up.

"so much for asking for help" she thought wearily thinking about her bed which looked so inviting at the moment.

She yawned and pushed the other pile of papers sending them floating to the floor. "screw the exams…I gotta have some sleep". She said to herself as she yawned again and changed into her jammies.

The next morning as Tea entered her shower she thought of ways to apologize to Seto Kaiba.

"I can't believe I have to go crawling back to him" she said angrily to the bath tub. When she finished she decided on not apologizing to him at all but going over to the mansion and acting as if she'd been going to his house for lessons everyday.

As she looked at the mansion gates her heart started racing. Out of fear? Or excitement? She will never know as she heard the gates open and the doors of the mansion opened to reveal a smug Seto Kaiba.

"well well well look who's come back". He said with a satisfied smirk. Tea walked past him her chin raised. "I have no time for your ego Kaiba…"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow not budging from his spot at the door. When Tea noticed this she thought about what she had said.

"I mean…we have no time to argue…and I would really appreciate it if you tutored me again". She said her face marred a slight pink and her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to see Seto Kaiba's smug smirk.

She held her books tighter waiting for a reply, when his coat swooshed pass her and his deep voice sounded in the mansion hall. "you know where to go Gardner, or have you unknowingly gained traits from that annoying mutt of yours" his smirk wouldn't fade as he savoured his victory.

Tea glared daggers at his back as she followed him to his office. "where's Mokuba?" she asked looking around. Kaiba had his hand on the door handle when he stopped and said "school…where else would he be".

Tea couldn't help but take her tongue out at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He turned just in time to see her retreat the tongue back into her mouth and an innocent look plastered on her face.

He smirked again. But his thoughts ran around wildly with all the things that tongue could do. And what he could do to it.

His eyed widened as he felt sudden heat run up and down the length of his body. He froze on front of the window trying to calm himself down.

Tea noticed this and asked out of pure concern "Kaiba are you ok?" he turned around his eyes narrowed. "of course I'm ok…" she took a step back as he glared icily at her.

"sit down…our lesson begin". Seto stood on front of her papers in hand.

**

* * *

**

At somewhere around dinner time was she allowed to leave. Due to her 'foolishness', as Kaiba had phrased it, she's very behind on almost all of her subjects.

She reached the house, her brain buzzing around with equations and questions that she had just studied.

Her mother appeared on front of her smiling when she saw how tired Tea was. Tea looked at her wearily. "so, honey, how was your lesson today?" her mother asked politely.

She put her hand on Tea's shoulder and led her to the kitchen for dinner. Tea answered stifling a yawn "you know that feeling when someone throws things at you and it miraculously hits your head every single time….you that's how good the lesson went today" as she slumped her shoulders heading towards the stairs leaving her mom alone in the kitchen smiling fondly at her.

Her father put down the newspaper that he was reading and said shrugging "at least she's doing her best". Her mother joined him at the table and they started eating without Tea who, no doubt, was already sound asleep.

The rest of the week was spent from morning to evening at the Kaiba mansion. At least Mokuba was there to lessen the wrath of Seto Kaiba on Tea.

**

* * *

**

The exams were over and everyone was jumping up and down not believing that they've at long last been freed from the torture of school. As Tea ran towards her gang she saw Seto Kaiba from the corner of her eye walking, as usual, with hands in his pockets as if another normal day of school had passed.

She stopped in mid step and instead walked over to Kaiba. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed in frustration.

Tea smiled her warming smile at him which made his heart flutter. Of course that cold mask of his was made of ice and showed no emotion.

"I just wanted to say thank you Kaiba for everything" she said sweetly hands behind her back. Kaiba looked at her, grunted, and then smirked.

"don't forget our deal Gardner.." was the only thing he said as he walked away casually towards his limo. Tea was still smiling when the limo took leave. She sighed happily.

School was over…forever. She stared at the beautiful sky and was brought back to earth when she heard Joey yelling her name. "come on Tea…party over at Mai's" he said with a wink. She waved saying "I'm gonna go change and I'll meet up with you guys later". And she walked in the direction of her house.

**

* * *

**

Seto kaiba watched her as she skipped away from the 'geek squad'. "tch" what did she see in them anyway? He looked the other way irritated. He was known as a cold person. A machine. And she was the one who started the damn rumor and he was more than happy to comply.

He sighed. And for some damn reason that stupid cheer leader always stood up to him and argued. Why the hell did she care anyway. He always treated her like she was nothing because she was nothing. Kaiba rubbed his forehead. "relax…it's the last time you're going to see her " he told himself. At least now he wouldn't be bothered by her bubbly cheerleading friendship loving ways. He smirked satisfied with his conclusion.

Mokuba kaiba was walking around his room frustrated. He didn't have the chance to do anything to try and get his brother and tea together. He rubbed his chin deep in thought. Surely Tea would come to see him again. Maybe then he could do something. They won't be busy studying.

He eyes lit up...he knew just the thing. " GRADUATION PARTY AT THE KAIBA MANSION" he screamed happily and ran out of his room towards the phone.

* * *

there you have it! i love you all and please review and make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

well here's the chapter! hope u like this one as well...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT" Yuugi looked wide eyed at his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "change of plans guys…party at the Kaiba mansion" he said with a Yami like smirk.

Everyone roared with delight and headed towards the mansion. Tea was the only one who stood puzzled. "why would Kaiba of all people throw a party at his mansion?" she followed the gang absent mindly.

Kaiba returned to find the house decorated and the hall filled with food and huge speakers. He looked around for the culprit and found him ordering a maid to hang a 'happy graduation' sign near the entrance. That was when Mokuba saw his brother.

He ran to him and said smiling "what do you think?" Seto folded his arms and looked at his brother with icy eyes. "what is the meaning of this Mokuba?"

Mokuba shrugged happily. "I thought throwing you a graduation party was the thing you needed to relax and enjoy life a bit" he said while turning his back on Seto to watch the maid as she hung the sign.

"and by the way, I already spread the news" Mokuba said happily jumping out of Seto's grasp when he tried to strangle him. Mokuba laughed all the way to his room.

"I'll get him for this" he thought and then looked around. He did a really good job though. Maybe he should take this time to relax and enjoy the end of school life. Now he can concentrate more on that new program he was planning for the dueling disks.

He went up to his room to change, a rare content smile on his face.

* * *

Yuugi, Tea and the others minus, Yami, were standing on front of the Kaiba mansion gates. As the security guards opened the gates they already heard the booming sound of the bass coming from inside the house.

Joey looked at the others sourly. "why do we have to go to the Kaiba party…Mai's house party would've been better" Mai slapped his shoulder lightly and whispered something in his ear which made him forget what he just said and dragged her into the kaiba mansion.

Tea shook her head having a small hint what Mai told Joey. Yuugi pulled Tea's hand and they all ran inside joining the party with everyone else that went to their high school and was in their final year as well.

Of course Seto Kaiba was no where to be seen but no one cared. There couldn't have been a better host than Mokuba. "come on everyone the music doesn't get any better than this" as he handled the DJ set professionally playing out mixed songs that had the best bass in them and moving rhythms.

Tea was more than happy to dance with the music. She wore a short light blue strapless loose dress that stopped at her hips. With white leggings, that showed her dancer's legs to their full advantage, and short heels, she looked stunning. Everyone watched her in awe as she moved flawlessly. Her moves were graceful and bold at the same time. She lost herself in the music. Of course no one noticed the lone man standing at the top of the hall on the second floor watching Tea intently, studying and memorizing her every move.

Seto Kaiba drained the rest of his whiskey in one gulp and watched as Tea did her finishing move. She gracefully swayed her hips and her arms opened above her as the music died. Everyone was clapping and she opened her eyes startled by all the attention and bowed a deep blushed on her cheeks as she pushed through the crowd to sit at the bottom of the staircase.

As Mokuba started 'smells like teen spirit' by nirvana the crowd grew wild and started jumping with the music. Yuugi made his way to the staircase and sat beside Tea. He chatted with her animatedly while Kaiba watched. He frowned and entered his office again shutting the door behind him.

Tea was fanning herself. She didn't dance like that for a while and she missed the feeling. Yuugi kept her company but was dragged by Tristan and Serenity to the center of the jumping crowd.

Tea's eyes searched the crowd for a tall figure with brown hair and cerulean eyes. "of course he isn't in the crowd" she told herself. She got up and decided to look for him. she climbed the steps and the first place she decided to look for him was his office.

Mokuba stood in the shadow of one of the pillars and snickered. "I knew she couldn't resist….i hope this works" he said crossing his fingers and walking towards the crowd.

She entered without knocking and found Kaiba sitting at his desk typing furiously on his laptop. He didn't even look up to see who had intruded his personal space. He himself wore a shirt that was opened to the second button showing a small part of his well built chest, and was a shade darker than Tea's dress. His sleeves were folded until just below the elbow and an air of relaxation filled the office.

"don't you even know how to have fun?" Tea asked folding her arms as she stared at Kaiba trying to keep her thoughts together. He looked HOT. She studied the small exposed part of his well built chest and gulped. Was it her or was it really hot in there? Only then did Kaiba finally decide to look up at her. He drank his whiskey in one gulp and got up.

"apparently you do Gardner so why don't you go back down and have a nice time with the geeks and their mutt". He stood on front of her towering over her.

Tea glared at him. "will you stop referring Joey to a dog…it's childish" she said as she sighed. He smirked. "I will refer to anyone as I like…you are the bubbly friendship blabbing cheerleader….then there's the midget….and the pointy haired one….not to forget that sister of the mutt…what was her name sorority?..." he put a finger on his chin in a mocking thoughtful look. Tea glared at him. "her name is serenity and the guy with her is Tristan and I am not a cheerleader" she ended her hands on her hips.

Seto looked down at her, throwing her his iciest glare. "I suggest you leave Gardner…you have wasted enough of my time". he turned his back on her when she grabbed his arm and said "I haven't finished yet…Yuugi is not a midget either" he raised an eyebrow and looked at his arm and back to her.

"leave my arm Tea" he said venomously .Tea gasped and left his arm surprised that he used her name and at the venom in his voice when he said it. He smirked and went back to his laptop. But before he could start typing, a fit of giggles were heard going along the corridor.

He looked up to find a blushing Tea. He said in a monotone voice. "try to keep that mutt on a leash lest he do something stupid with that blonde bimbo of his…I don't want Mokuba to be scarred for life" he returned to typing on his laptop and stopped when he heard the door close. He smirked. She was definitely checking him out. He closed his eyes and cracked his fingers before returning to typing.

* * *

Mokuba was sitting in a corner eyes wide open staring into space. "I should've knocked….but it was _my_ room…" he whined and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

The party that 'kaiba' supposedly threw was the talk of the month. To everyone surprise and joy the whole gang passed and were officially graduated from high school.

**5 months later**

As everyone started preparing for their futures, Tea sat staring at the opposite side of the wall in her room remembering her high school days when her mind flipped to the lessons she took with Kaiba. A small smile crept on her lips unknowingly, when a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"come in"she said as she yawned. Everyone else was staying here in domino. Yuugi was helping his grandfather with the shop and Joey was already working and since he graduated he now worked full time. Tristan decided to help Yuugi and Solomon out with the shop and also so he could stay with serenity.

Tea was the only one who had a dancer's dream, but her loyalty to her friends was unbreakable. She couldn't leave them. She decided to find a job here in domino and to postpone her dream a bit. Only until she got used to the idea of work so when she went to new york she would know what to do.

Her mom entered. "I found the perfect job for you Tea" she showed a big red circle in the newspaper where she marked it. It read 'secretary needed in Kaiba corp', and the pay was really good. Beats working at burger world anytime.

Tea looked at her mom and took the newspaper. She thought about it and then nodded. "This is the best job offer I've found so far" her mom said as she exited the room.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow, mom" Tea called after her. The salary would really help her complete her dream. She insisted that she pay for her own tuition fees. Her mom and dad were becoming old and she hated to see them spend all their pension money on her.

Her mind drifted to Kaiba again. " I might even see him tomorrow". Her heart felt light. She jumped into her wardrobe to find something for the interview.

* * *

Yami was done feeling bad. School was over and that meant he could have his angel back. Why did he wallow in self pity when Tea was right, they could get back together after school ends. Yami felt light and started planning his return into Tea's life.

* * *

The next day, Tea was found standing on front of the mirror looking at the outfit she had picked. She wore a navy blue formal jacket and a short skirt that ended above her knee with black heels. She carried a small bag and sighed.

"this is it…my first interview…I hope it goes well". She bit her lower lip, which she did when she was nervous, and exited the room.

Her father brought her to the company. She marveled at the sight. The company was huge, very tall and very sophisticated. Kaiba surely had made a lot of improvements from the last time she saw that place.

"good luck honey…I know you can do it" her father smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"thanks dad…for everything" she smiled, exited the car and waved as her father drove off. She sighed to calm herself down. She was 15 mins early so that gave her enough time to find out where the interviews were being held.

There were no words to describe the company from the inside. Tea stood, rooted to the spot, as she took in what was on front of her. Of course the theme was blue eyes white dragon but the colour mixes and structure was amazing.

Someone bumped into her and apologized meekly as she walked on. Tea looked at her and decided to go to the information desk.

"excuse me, I'm here for the secretary interview. Would you mind telling me where that is?" the lady smiled and answered "that would be on the 14th floor…walk straight ahead as you get out of the elevator and turn right".

Tea smiled back "thank you very much". She turned around and walked towards the elevator. At first there wasn't anyone but as each floor passed more and more people entered the elevator. But at the 13th floor everyone left. The only person who entered was a small figure with large black hair shouting angrily into the cell phone.

"I told you that you were going to have a loss if you continued with your bond redemption scheme but you decided not to listen to the 10 year old boy didn't you…now you have nothing…." He smirked a very Kaiba like smirk…"serves you right" and he hung up with a satisfied smiled.

Tea smiled. Mokuba was becoming older by the day. "so mister business man, how are things lately" she said ruffling his hair. Mokuba turned with a surprised look on his face and a huge smile appeared when he saw Tea.

"Tea! What are you doing here? I really missed you these past 5 months" and he gave her a huge hug. Tea was more than happy to return it. She always considered him the younger brother she never had.

"actually I'm here for an interview" she said letting him go. Mokuba looked confused and then remembered. "oh that interview" he smirked looking up at tea. "I'll make sure you pass Tea, no sweat" he gave her one thumb up but she shook her head. "why?" he asked confused.

"I want to _earn_ this job Moky…no special treatment" Mokuba clicked his tongue just as they stopped on the 14th floor. He folded his arms and said "ok but I'll be attending all the interviews" he winked at her said as he walked away "see you later Tea!"

"that Mokuba" Tea said to herself.

She reached the office where the interviews were being held. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. She did suspect Mokuba for her luck at first but then decided to let it slide.

When she entered, she found the interviewer sitting patiently behind her desk while Mokuba sat on another chair on the side swinging his legs out of boredom. When he saw Tea his face lit up but he didn't say anything. He widened his eyes and looked at the interviewer telling Tea to act as if she didn't know him.

She blinked indicating that she understood and sat on front of the interviewer.

"Good morning…please introduce yourself" she said calmly. Before Tea could open her mouth the great Seto Kaiba entered without knocking. As soon as he saw Tea he looked at the interviewer and said in a monotone "cancel the other interviews she's hired" and he left as abruptly as he came in. The interviewer looked surprised and turned slowly to Tea.

"congratulations…you're hired" she smiled awkwardly and got up to tell the others that the interview was cancelled. Tea glared at Mokuba.

Mokuba put up both hands on front of him in surrender and said "I swear I didn't do anything" Tea frowned and got up. Mokuba got up with her and walked cutely up to her. "do you know who you're going to be working for?" she looked down at him clueless.

"big brother" he smiled happily and ran off in the direction of his office while gesturing for her to follow him. She stopped. "I'm going to be working for Seto Kaiba directly?" she thought. Her face looked as if she ate a lemon and followed Mokuba.

Just as Tea entered Seto's office he told her without looking up from his laptop "you're desk is outside….i've already sent you a document that I want edited…it has to be ready within two hours" Mokuba entered and sat on one of the comfy couches and smiled apologetically at Tea.

"o..ok" was all Tea could say as she exited the office and sat at her desk. It was comfy enough. She opened the document that Seto sent on her computer and found that it was more than a 100 pages long. She looked at it dumbstruck and quickly got up towards the office.

"you expect me to finish editing that document in two hours?"

Seto looked up at her calmly and intertwined his fingers as he relaxed back on his chair. "you're already wasting precious time standing here complaining".

Tea clenched her fists and walked stiffly back to her desk. "that pompous bastard" she whispered to herself out of frustration.

She sat at her desk and started the editing.

* * *

After two hours exactly she sent back the edited document to Seto. Tea looked at her strained fingers and cracked them. She was resting on her chair when Mokuba came out of the office.

"Seto says that you have to get him coffee, black with no sugar, and when you come back you have to arrange his appointments" Mokuba shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tea sighed and got up. "black with no sugar?" she asked to make sure. Mokuba nodded and went back in the office.

Tea walked towards the elevator. "I wanted this job…and now I have to put up with all the crap Kaiba's throwing at me….i'll show him that it takes more than that to break Tea Gardner" she made a fist and a smile of determination, that Joey and Tristan usually do, was seen on her face.

* * *

there's determination for ya! :D...hope u liked it...and please review so i can update more...maybe if i get more reviews i can update two chapters at a time...according to my university studies of course...but anyway...please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

hi pplzzzz! i'm back! i'm sorry 4 the long wait but i stll don't hve internet! i'm at my relative's house so i decided to upload some chapters. i hve exams soon so i don't think i'll be able to upload as much chapters as i want. anyways enough talk...just read and enjoy the chapter...i made a small lime in this chapter =D

**disclaimer: **i do not own yu gi oh...only this plot

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Tea got her job. Two weeks of torture and fatigue. Two weeks of almost no sleep and tensed muscles from all the times she had to go to other floors for papers and other things. Two weeks of wanting to kill Seto Kaiba.

Tea banged her fists on the table. Enough is enough. She walked into Seto's office and closed the door behind her a little violently.

Seto looked up at her in mild surprise. "what is it this time, Gardner" he asked as he returned to what he was doing, which was looking at graphs on his desk.

"who do you think I am, super woman? How do you expect me to finish writing a detailed document of all the meetings you've had this week by the end of the day? Tea was dramatically waving her hands around to prove her point, somehow.

Seto smirked. She was reaching her boiling point. He knew she wasn't the good hearted bubbly cheerleader inside. All that was just an exterior. How he loved toying with her.

He folded his arms, with his smirk still in place. "any other secretary would've done it without complaining, I'm starting to think I made a mistake hiring you. And making a mistake is very very rare for me" he sighed dramatically and got up.

Tea stood looking at him in shock. Was he calling her a failure now? This can't be happening. He may be the great Seto Kaiba….but he will _not_ push _her_ around.

Seto kaiba walked up towards her. "do I fire you or not?" he said, mostly to himself. "I wouldn't want to think that I wasted my time tutoring you in high school" he looked down at her his smirk widening.

Tea folded her arms and said defiantly "save your breath Kaiba….I quit" and with that she walked out of the office leaving a surprised Seto. "she thinks she can quit anytime she wants? We'll see about that". He sat back at his desk frustrated by the turn of events.

* * *

As Tea walked home, she replayed in her mind what had happened with Kaiba. "I did the right thing" she tried to convince herself. "but I was there only for two weeks….I can't believe that ego of his" she growled in frustration.

As she continued towards her destination, she didn't notice a person stalking her the whole way. Just as she turned around a corner and her house was in view, the figure stood on front of her. She gasped loudly and held her chest.

"so I see you're living life to the fullest" Yami stood on front of her his arms folded and his eyebrow raised as he studied her outfit. "formal wear looks good on you…come to think of it, anything does" he smiled and bowed his hand outstretched, waiting for Tea to hold it. He straightened himself again when she didn't hold his hand and found her looking at him confused.

"what are you doing Yami? First you hate me and no one sees you for more than 5 months and now you appear and act as if nothing happened?" she walked around him and continued towards her house. Yami turned around and looked at her.

"I didn't expect that" he thought to himself. "but I have to win her heart again no matter what it takes". His fist clenched in determination and walked the other way.

As Tea reached home, she explained to her surprised parents what had happened and her mother only said that she was a big girl now and could make her own decisions.

She treaded up to her room and lay on the bed. "What the hell was Yami thinking? He thought he could appear in my life as suddenly as he left. Of course it didn't matter If he passed in school or not. He entered just for the fun of it and to stay with me. But that wasn't a reason to abandon me". She thought angrily.

"well, I don't need him anymore…i have a life now". Just as she was getting up to have a shower her cell phone rang. "hello?" she answered not knowing the number.

"Tea I'm sorry about what happened at the company today but please please please come back…I really like having you there" a voice sounded from the other end.

Tea smiled. "I'm sorry Mokuba but I can't put up with your brother any longer…I'll explode" she explained. She sat back on the bed.

"Tea lemme tell you something…I know my brother likes having you there too…he won't admit it to himself but I know he does" Mokuba pleaded.

Tea frowned. "if your brother does like having me there, which I sincerely doubt, he has a nice way of showing it".

"Tea could at least come back for me" Mokuba whined and she knew that if he was in front of her right then, he would be doing his famous puppy eyes. Just thinking about it made Tea's heart melt. "ok ok Mokuba I'll come back tomorrow" Tea smiled when she heard Mokuba cry "yesss" on the other line. "I'll meet you there 8 am sharp ok" Mokuba said happily.

"sure" Tea said before she hung up. She threw the phone on the bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

Next morning, she sat at her desk as if nothing happened the day before and checked if there were any appointments to arrange or documents to edit. She found nothing. All of a sudden the phone beeped. "get in here, Gardner" was all she heard before it stopped.

She sighed. She got up and headed towards the office. "yes Kaiba?" Seto looked up, a frown on his angry face. "it's Mr. Kaiba to you, Gardner and I do recall you quitting yesterday" he tapped his fingers on his desk.

Tea explained Mokuba's phone call and her accepting his request. Seto ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "right, I'll send you documents to edit…don't get used to quitting and coming back because next time, there will be no coming back" he waved his hand dismissing her and added as an after thought "I'll deal with Mokuba later" as Tea exited the office.

Tea frowned. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" just as she sat down a lady, who took care of distributing files, shuffled towards her. "hey, what's going on here?" Tea asked curiously.

The lady looked at her as if she was crazy. "you mean you don't know? Someone hacked into the Kaiba Corp. computers and completely destroyed the main frame. All of the programs and everything Mr. Kaiba has been working on these past few weeks are gone" she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Tea gasped and said "thanks" absent mindly as the lady continued what she was doing.

"how could this happen?" she said to herself. Mokuba ran towards her desk. "Tea you're here…do you know what happened?" Mokuba said in a hurry. Tea explained everything to him. "damn…I was so close to getting that guy" Mokuba said hitting the desk in frustration.

"don't worry everything is going to be fine Moky" Tea said trying to calm the agitated boy down.

"sorry Tea but it's not that easy" he said as he walked into Seto's office.

As the day rolled on the company was in a panic. Everything that had been accomplished was destroyed. Not even a piece of data was left. Luckily Mokuba managed to find the culprit, using advanced technology to trace him, and he was taken to jail.

Seto kaiba came out of his office shouting angrily into his phone "I will make sure that man doesn't see the light of day again" as he hung up he looked at Tea, his face was a shade of red from his anger. "you will come with me to the Kaiba mansion today…we have lost enough time finding the person who did this…you will assist me in regaining the plans that were done these past few weeks". He walked away without another word.

"I hope I get paid extra for this" she muttered to herself as she gathered her things and walked towards the elevator. She called her parents to tell them that she was going to be late.

As she exited the company a black limo waited outside. She looked at it in confusion. Wasn't Seto supposed to be at the mansion by now? The window rolled down and an irritated Seto shouted "get in the limo! You've wasted enough time already". Tea, snapped out of her confusion, quickly entered the limo and sat opposite of Kaiba.

* * *

Yami hid behind a lamppost nearby. Why was his angel riding with that egotistic bastard? He snarled and headed back to the game shop.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent. Tea restrained herself from asking him how she was going to help him regain the lost plans. Instead she studied him. He wore a white shirt that was open until the second button and grey pants. His sleeves were folded twice and he kept on tapping his fingers on his thigh.

She looked the other way feeling hot all of a sudden. "he looks hot when he's angry" one side of her conscience thought. She frowned. The other side of her conscience scolded her "Seto Kaiba? You're talking about Seto Kaiba…the egotistic maniac who loves his computers more than anything else…the one _you_ said was a machine himself….he's hot?" Tea shrugged and answered her conscience "YES he is".

She raised an eyebrow. Did she just admit that Seto Kaiba was hot? She took another peek at him. he looked at his watch frustrated at how late it was getting and continued looking out the window. She sighed and bit her lower lip. "this is confusing" she thought.

They stopped at the mansion before Tea could give the subject any more thought. They both got out and went straight to Seto's office. The first thing he did was grab the whiskey and pour himself a generous amount into a glass and drain the whole thing. Then he sat at his desk and opened his laptop.

Tea stood rooted to the spot, not knowing where to go. "first you switch your cell phone off…then you bring that chair and sit on front of me" Seto said gathering some papers.

Tea did as she was told and sat on front of him. he shoved the papers into her face and said "arrange them". just then Mokuba arrived and waved at Tea smiling then a more serious face took over as he sat beside his brother.

Seto ran a hand through his hair again making it more ruffled than before. "so big brother where do we start?" Mokuba asked. Seto started explaining the plan that he was working on as Tea studied the papers and arranged them.

When she finished arranging them it was already late. Seto dismissed Mokuba as he had school the next day. After a long argument between the two brothers, Seto emerged the victor as Mokuba walked out of the office, after giving Tea a hug goodnight, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"so now what do I do?" Seto pushed another set of papers and put the arranged ones in a file. Tea sighed and yawned as she began re arranging the second group of papers.

As Tea was almost finished arranging the papers, Seto closed his laptop with a sigh of relief. "so you regained everything?" Tea asked. He looked at her speculating whether to answer her or not but in the end he said "yes, everything is where they're supposed to be".

He got up and poured another glass of whiskey. as Tea put the last piece of paper in the file, she yawned again and stretched. She looked at her watch and found that it was already 11:30pm.

Seto watched her as she gathered her things. "I didn't say that you're finished" Seto studied her reaction. She looked at him in disbelief. "but Kaiba, it's really late" she pointed at her watch.

He clicked his tongue and got up. he put the whiskey down on the desk and walked towards Tea. A confused Tea took a few steps back until she reached the wall. "Kaiba what are you doing?" she said in an unsure voice.

He put both hands on the wall on either side of her head, trapping Tea and said in a mocking voice "oh I don't know…" he looked at her and smirked as his face inched closer to hers. "just trying something" he said in a gruff voice as he pressed his lips against hers.

At first Tea was shocked at this sudden move but his persistence and the warmth of his lips on hers made her melt into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and one hand stroked the back of his neck slowly. Seto put his arms around her and his hand slowly went down down until he reached her right buttock which he squeezed gently.

Seto licked Tea's lower lip and Tea opened her mouth allowing him to enter. Their tongues fought for dominance but as was expected, Seto won and explored the depths of Tea's mouth. They both had to breathe eventually and broke the kiss gasping for air.

Seto then attacked tea's neck and reached a sensitive part between her neck and jaw line which made her moan. As Seto pushed Tea more into the wall, they heard the door open and they quickly let go of each other.

Mokuba stood at the door rubbing his eye and saying sleepily "Seto…I had a nightmare again" Seto ran a hand through his hair and looked at Tea. The boy hadn't noticed anything.

Tea gathered her things and looked at Seto who didn't take his eyes off her even as his brother sat in his lap and hugged him. "tomorrow 8am sharp, Gardner…I'll call a driver to bring you home…you'll find a limo outside waiting" he then looked at his brother and whispered something into his ear and soothed him by rubbing his back.

Tea smiled and exited the office. Tea closed the door and leaned her back against it and sighed. "what had just happened?" as she recalled what had happened. The heat, the passion of Seto's kiss. The feeling of his butterfly kisses on her neck. She blushed. The beeping of a car snapped her out of her thoughts and she walked towards the door of the mansion.

* * *

Beep….beep…beee…. The alarm was suddenly thrown at the closet. Tea opened one eye and groaned. She would never get used to waking up that early. Just as she got up to take a shower she remembered what happened last night. "was it a dream?" she blushed as she walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on. She stood under the shower trying to shake of those thoughts but they kept coming back.

"why would he do that? If Mokuba didn't interrupt would something have happened? She closed her eyes and felt him on her and she shuddered with delight.

As she got out of the shower her cell phone rang. She answered it and smiled when Joey's voice sounded on the other line. "hey Tea! Where've you been? Every time we call ya, your phone is switched off and you're not at home"

Tea shrugged "sorry Joey, I know it's been weeks since I met up with you guys…I have a really good excuse though…I'm working" she said happily.

"you are? Wow congrats Tea I didn't know…hey guys…Tea's got a job…where are ya workin?" Joey asked happily.

Tea hesitated. She knew how bad he hated Seto and to know that she was working at his company would drive him crazy. Well, it was worth a shot.

"I'm working as Kaiba's secretary at Kaiba Corp."

Silence.

"you're w..working for Kaiba? I thought I finally got rid of that guy and now you're working for money bags? Why I …." The phone was snatched from Joey and Yuugi answered. "hey Tea…sorry about Joey…congratulations on your job…I'm so happy for you Tea" Yuugi said sincerely.

"thanks Yuugi, at least you understand" Tea said and rolled her eyes as she heard Mai and Serenity trying to stop Joey and Tristan from going to Kaiba Corp. and giving Kaiba a 'piece of their mind'. "yeah…not everyone gets an opportunity like that….so do you think you can come over and hang out with us after your shift?" Yuugi asked hopefully.

Tea smiled. She really missed hanging out with them. "sure Yuugi…see you later then" she said as Yuugi laughed and hung up. she sighed "at least they can put my mind straight". She said as she dressed up and headed for work.

* * *

i hope u enjoyed it! i'll upload some more ok! please review i really appreciate it and it makes me happy =D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

here's the 7th chapter!...i'm trying to make up for the month i disappeared...so enjoy!

* * *

Seto waited impatiently for Tea to come. She was already 15 mins late and he had an appointment that he needed her to make. "but is that the only reason you're waiting for her? Or do you miss her already?" Seto's conscience was starting to annoy him. he doesn't need a conscience anyway. He was a machine…remember. He sighed and went back to looking at a demo of his latest duel disc.

He smirked as he checked the profits and revenues that he was gaining and he was satisfied. "my company is booming, I want everything to be perfect for when Mokuba steps in my place" he sighed and looked at a picture of himself and Mokuba when they were kids.

Tea suddenly burst in the office breathing heavily. She was flushed and couldn't catch her breath. For some reason, this sent heat running up and down the length of his body. The sudden image of tea underneath him flushed and panting heavily filled his mind.

He shook his head horrified by the way his mind was working. "I must be stressed" he put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. Tea looked up at Seto to find him rubbing his forehead.

She ignored that fact and said quickly "sorry I'm late Kaiba…." She was cut off by Kaiba clearing his throat somewhat harshly. "Mr. Kaiba…" she continued apologetically. "I was stuck in traffic and…." Seto put a hand up stopping here from continuing. He pointed at her desk outside

"just get to work" he looked down at the laptop but as soon as she turned to leave he looked up again.

"I should do something to relieve me of this stress" he said to himself. He got up and put his hand in his pocket. He called Tea. "yes Mr. Kaiba" she answered automatically. Kaiba smirked. "I want some coffee, Gardner…black, no sugar" and he hung up. he sat on one of his comfy couches and massaged his neck.

As he closed his eyes to relax, the kiss from last night appeared in his head. He couldn't sleep last night thinking about it. It felt so right. he wanted more. His eyes snapped open. "this can't be happening…. Not the cheer leader". He said to himself shaking his head.

His conscience had to butt in again. "but she isn't a cheerleader anymore is she? She's your secretary…she's working for you". Seto growled. Was there some kind of technology to get rid of your own conscience? Maybe he should start making one.

As he waited for his coffee his mind started buzzing with plans. He rubbed his chin in thought. "how about something that can control minds" he thought. As he thought that, he pictured Tea walking towards him seductively and putting a hand on his chest as it slid lower, lower…. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" he shouted at himself just as Tea entered with his coffee.

She looked around her expecting to find someone, even Mokuba, with him but found no one. She raised an eyebrow. "ok Mr. Kaiba…here's your coffee and I'll leave you to continue talking to yourself in peace" she gave a sarcastic smile but before she even closed the door, Kaiba pulled her back inside and closed the door.

He pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately. He hugged her body close to his feeling every curve and loving the way she tasted. She wrapped her arms around him as well and stroked the back of his neck.

Tea melted into the kiss without thought. how did he have this kind of power over her? She always vowed that she could control her bodily reactions, and not give up easily. So why was she falling deeper into his kiss and moaning when he kissed and licked that sensitive part on her neck.

He lifted her leg him and hooked it on his waist and he caressed the exposed skin of her perfect dancer's legs. She moaned as his kisses went lower towards her chest. "seto…." She whispered and Seto growled and pushed her more into the door.

He was losing it. He was definitely, ultimately losing it. He carried her towards one of the couches and pressed her into it. They were both so blinded by their lust that they didn't even hear the door open. They were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

Seto looked at the intruder and found Mokuba standing there hand on his eyes. "Are you guys done?" Mokuba squeaked. Seto jumped off Tea and pulled her to a standing position so quick that she lost balance and almost fell but Seto caught her in his strong arms.

"are you ok?" he asked and when she nodded he cleared his throat. "good because I want you to start arranging my appointments…I have a busy day today" she was already blushing when she looked at him, a small smile on her face and walked passed Mokuba.

"hey Moky…how are you?" Mokuba just nodded still hands over his eyes. She sighed "you can look now" he looked at Tea and blushed "I'm fine Tea….does this mean that you and Seto are together now?" he asked happily.

She looked at Seto who walked back to his chair not saying a word. "I don't think…." Tea started when Seto cut her off "no…Mokuba…what you saw meant nothing" Tea's face went red with anger. "nothing huh? Everything is nothing to you isn't it? Well Seto Kaiba since I'm nothing to you, then you won't mind if I quit do you" she stormed out of the office.

Seto stood sat there torn between the urge to call her back and tell her that he wanted her so badly and between his huge ego that never ceased to inflate. Mokuba looked angrily at Seto.

"you know Seto, you can't hurt her like that. I know you like her so just give it up ok. You can't keep denying it for the rest of your life." And he ran outside to try and stop Tea from quitting. Again.

Seto got up and walked after Mokuba. Just as Tea was about to leave he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. her face was red and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He felt something in his chest when he saw this.

"Gardner….i never meant that you were nothing…I just" he looked at Mokuba, who looked up at him with his face screwed up in dislike. "I don't think this is the right time" he left her arm and waited for her to lash out at him.

Tea was pissed. She never left herself like this before. But Seto Kaiba was another case completely. She felt something tug at her heart when she heard sincerity in voice. she sighed and looked down.

"what do you mean? When will ever be the right time for you?" she looked up and searched for answers in his eyes. For the first time she saw emotion in his eyes.

Confusion.

It was in his eyes and written all over his face. He sighed. "if you want to quit I won't stop you. you have a good enough reason". Regaining his cold posture, he turned and walked back to his office.

Tea sat down. Mokuba watched his brother enter the office in anger. He walked up to Tea and hugged her. "I'm sorry Tea…Seto doesn't know what he wants" Tea hugged him back.

"you shouldn't be sorry for anything" she smiled at him and continued to work. Mokuba watched her. "so this means you're staying?" Tea nodded her head and then said "only because the pay is good" she pointed out. Mokuba laughed happily.

"that's a good enough reason for me". And he walked into the office.

Tea sighed to bring herself together. "he doesn't know what he wants huh….i'll make know what he wants…"and she smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it! please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

one more chapter to upload and then i'm satisfied...i hope you enjoy them!

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own yu gi oh...only this plot

* * *

As the day at work came to an end, without a word from Kaiba, Tea gathered her things with a sigh of relief that her shift was finally over. It was a really really long day. But now she could relax with the gang.

She smiled happily as she went home to change and head off to the game shop.

* * *

She walked in, the bell on the door indicating her entrance. Everyone got up and yelled their greetings. "Tea! It's good to see you again. We really missed you!" Yuugi ran up to Tea and held her hand.

"I really missed you guys too" Tea smiled. Joey ran up to tea and hugged her, much to Mai's distaste. "hey Tea, where da hell you've been? Nothing's been the same without you" he let go and Tea laughed at his reaction.

It was Tristan's turn to greet her by shaking her hand. "it's good to have you back again Tea" serenity glowed at his gentleness and she herself hugged Tea.

"come on guys, I don't make that much of a difference in the group" Tea waved her hand casually.

Ryou came out from inside holding some drinks. "actually you do Tea. You're the one who enforces manners in this place" he put his tongue out cutely at them.

Malik came out carrying food. "let's eat!" he cried as Joey raced Tristan to the food. Tea looked fondly at them, as the two fought over a piece of pizza.

"I can't believe how much I missed them" she whispered softly to herself.

"aren't you gonna miss us, Tea?" a low voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned around to find the culprit who almost stopped her heart.

Bakura licked his lips which made her shiver. "do you know how much I like making you jump like that" he said as he looked down at her breasts. She looked in the direction of his glare and covered her breasts horrified.

"you pervert" she said angrily as he laughed. "you don't have to flatter me Tea, I won't sleep with you" he walked away laughing as she looked after him in disbelief.

Marik gave him a high five. "I'm gonna miss teasing and threatening to kill you people" he sighed and then looked to the ceiling. "come to think of it I did almost kill you guys on more than one occasion, wouldn't mind feeling that rush again though" he looked at the group, which suddenly stiffened.

He laughed and followed Bakura outside. Ryou looked after him frowning. Malik shrugged and ignored the comment as he continued chewing.

Tea looked at them and then asked "where are they going?" Yuugi looked up from the food and offered Tea a piece of pie. "they're going to Egypt to find out more about themselves and stuff. Ryou and Malik are going with them." he pointed at them with his thumb.

Tea looked at them sadly. She really liked them, even though their yami's were bastards.

She looked up at Yuugi. Where the hell was Yami? Not that she wanted to see him or anything. She looked around and found a figure in the shadow with large noticeable spikes on it's head standing at the stairs watching her.

She tried to ignore a shiver going down her spine and joined the gang. As it started becoming late every one started leaving. Tristan offered to bring Serenity home, to which Joey was against, until Mai convinced him to let them go. Ryou and Malik hugged each member of the gang, saying their goodbyes with teary eyes. Bakura and Marik glared at them and waved without saying a word as they teased their hikari's for their weaknesses.

Yuugi and Joey were dueling each other andTtea and Mai sat comfortably on the couch watching them. Yami was no where to be seen again, much to Tea's relief.

Tea turned to Mai and said in a hushed voice. "Mai, you're my best friend. I need to ask you a favour. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone" Tea looked at her waiting for her answer.

Mai smirked. "this is about a guy isn't it" as she turned to face her fully. Tea smiled and then regained her serious posture. "promise" Mai crossed her heart and raised a hand in oath as she rolled her eyes.

Tea smiled. "teach me how to flirt" Mai's smirk widened. "can I atleast know the identity of this mysterious man who happened to capture your heart"

Tea sighed and looked down. "I don't know how it happened. It must've been those stupid tutoring lessons" she said frowning.

Mai's eyes widened. "you mean the guy is…" Tea put her hand on her mouth to quiet her and looked around to make sure no one heard. Joey was busy showing off his red eyes black dragon at a smirking Yuugi.

Tea let Mai go who continued in a hushed voice "Kaiba? The mysterious guy who captured your heart is Kaiba?" what are the odds of that" she leaned back on the couch deep in thought.

Tea smiled sheepishly. "well, I finally admitted it. I like Kaiba" she looked back at Mai who raised an eyebrow at her. "since when?" was all she said as she moved closer.

Tea started playing with her hands and bit her lower lip. "like I said…I think I banged my head way too many times on the desk when he was tutoring me" she looked up at Mai who had a look of understanding on her face.

"it was bound to happen, I noticed that there was an attraction between you guys even when you were with Yami" Mai shrugged at a confused Tea.

"I never thought about him that way when I was with Yami" Tea said enforcing her point.

Mai smiled slyly. "everytime Kaiba was in the same room with you and Yami, you used to steal glances at him. you can't fool me Tea" Mai flipped her hair proud of herself.

Tea laughed nervously. "I was just intrigued by him" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "right" Mai side glanced in Tea's direction.

Mai snapped her fingers. "so flirting eh? It's really easy…."

* * *

Seto Kaiba on the other hand was sitting in his office with the door locked to keep Mokuba out for once. It was already past midnight so Mokuba was surely asleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

How can a mere female mess up the mind of the great Seto Kaiba. He frowned at himself. "I should stop referring myself as 'the great Seto Kaiba'…it's getting childish" he got up and, as usual, poured himself a glass of whiskey.

He took a swig and waved the glass as he said "it's just lust. I would feel the same if someone else took the secretary job" he stopped in the middle of the office.

"but what compelled me to give her the damned job in the first place" he sat at his desk frustrated. He tapped his fingers on the desk. And then reality hit him.

"those damn tutoring classes" he said wide eyed. "damn that teacher. I should get him fired" he said angrily. He picked up the phone then slowly put it down. His trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"she obviously is attracted to me" he swirled the contents in the glass looking at the way the liquid moved. "no harm in toying with her" he concluded as he drained the rest of the liquid.

* * *

Tea got up happily. Today was the day she would get her first paycheck. She changed into a white long sleeved blouse that was tucked in a plain black skirt that stopped above her knees. She put a simple small black clip on the right side of her hair to pull it back from her eyes.

Convinced of her outfit, she grabbed her bag and kissed her mom and dad who were having breakfast and took the car keys that usually hung on the door.

There was no traffic and the weather seemed to be celebrating with her. She smiled as her favourite song played on the radio.

As she entered the company she met Mokuba at the entrance. "hey Mokuba!" she waved to a smiling Mokuba who ran up to her. "hey Tea. Why are you so happy today?" he cocked his head to one side.

Tea smiled at him. "I'm happy everyday Moky" as she patted his head. Convinced of her answer he smiled and lead to way to the elevator.

"why aren't you at school today Mokuba?" tea asked as she watched the red numbers indicating the floors.

Mokuba smirked "today is my birthday and no way am I going school on my birth day" Tea looked surprised and winked. "I know today's your birthday and I got you something" she pulled out a digital calendar that read aloud a person's to do list for the day.

Mokuba's eyes widened and hugged Tea. "thank you Tea! This is so awesome" he said as he studied the calendar. Tea giggled at his reaction. "now you won't forget anything" she said with a satisfied smile.

As they reached the 14th floor, Mokuba ran out of the elevator towards Seto's office. She shook her head and walked after him. No matter how old he acts, he's always a child inside.

By the time she reached her desk, she heard Seto and Mokuba arguing. She knocked and entered the office to find Mokuba looking defiantly up at an annoyed Seto.

Mokuba looked up at Tea and said with finality in his voice "Tea you're coming to my birthday party today" as he frowned at Seto and walked out of the office with her gift under his arm and left them alone in the office.

Seto turned around to return to his desk when Tea said "Mr. Kaiba, there was something that I didn't understand in one of the documents" she shifted her feet and looked up at him waiting for his response.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "show me" was all he said as he opened the document on his laptop and sat down. Tea stood beside him. she was close enough for him to smell the vanilla and jasmine perfume that she uses. he inhaled deeply loving the feeling the smell was giving him as Tea moved an inch closer to pinpoint the part of the document which she didn't understand.

Now he had a good view of her cleavage. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "hurry up and find it, Gardner, you always succeed in wasting my time" he said irritated.

Tea smirked. "Mai is a genius" she thought as she saw how uncomfortable Seto was. She got up and looked at the laptop. "I swear it was there somewhere" she walked out of the office smiling.

Seto sat there looking at the door. "was she…no…it's not like her to do that" he looked at the document. "why would she want to understand the document anyway". His jaw clenched. "well, two can play this game Tea. And I assure you I will emerge the victor" he smirked, happy about this new challenge.

* * *

please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

here's the party! and i hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own yu gi oh...

* * *

After work, Tea showered and got ready for Mokuba's party. She called the gang, but they were all busy. "looks like I'm going alone" she said as she sighed.

After she took her paycheck she put it in the bank at once. This was a first step to pursuing her dream of dancing. Soon she would be on her way to new york to attend a dancing school there.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a navy blue tube top with a white mini skirt and white leggings underneath and white rubber shoes. Casual wear. How she missed it.

When she reached the mansion there was already music banging from the inside. But when she entered she was surprised to find that most of the people there were mokuba's age. Actually there were all ten year olds except for her.

Mokuba ran over to her. "thanks for coming Tea. Sorry there's no one your age here. I called the others but they were all busy" he smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head and said "it's ok Moky…the important thing is that you're happy on you birthday" she winked at him and he smiled widely before running back to his friends.

She looked around and spotted her prey. Seto Kaiba was on the second floor ordering one of the maids. She smiled sweetly as she headed in his direction.

Seto Kaiba dismissed the maid, annoyed by her sloppiness. He sighed as he looked at all the children that were running around in the hall. "what is the world coming to?" he closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"hi" Tea said suddenly. His eyes snapped open to find Tea standing on front of him smiling. He stared at her outfit. What she wore really brought out the colour of her eyes and not to mention her curves. Seto looked at her up and down, his glare in place.

"what are you doing here, Gardner? Have you been acting like a 10 year old from behind my back? Not like that would be a surprise to me" he ended with a smirk as he folded his arms.

Tea, who was not at all affected by this rude comment rolled her eyes. "can't you stop your sarcasm at least for one day? She put a hand on her hip and she looked at him as a mother would look at her son when he was up to some mischief.

And Kaiba didn't like that at all.

"hn…I suggest you leave, Gardner, there's nothing for you to do here" he turned to the party and his face screwed up in dislike when he saw one of the kids throw up.

"I wasn't invited here by you Kaiba, Mokuba invited me remember?" she said as she leaned on one of the pillars looking at the party below.

Seto Kaiba looked at her then walked to his office. It was already late and he wanted to get some work done. The children were leaving one by one and the mansion was getting quieter.

Tea followed him, loving the feeling of irritating the hell out of him. before he opened the door to his office he stopped and looked back at her. "what are you doing, Gardner?" she blinked innocently at him. "me? I'm just keeping you company" she put her arms behind her back in a childish, innocent, way.

Seto rubbed his forehead. This was not going to end well.

He entered and sat at his desk. By the time they settled the mansion was quiet. Seto massaged his temples as he opened the fridge and threw a juice box at Tea. She caught it just in time before it hit her face.

"I'm 19 you know" she said as she put the straw in and started drinking. Seto looked at her as he poured himself some whiskey. "really? I didn't notice" he said sarcastically.

"you should stop drinking…it's not good for you" Tea said as she looked around the office. Seto glared at her and set the whiskey on the table as he walked out of the office.

Tea sat there remembering the days when Seto used to torture her with his tutoring. Come to think of it, after two or three lessons with him, she did understand the subjects well enough to continue on her own. She just liked spending time with Seto. If you can call shouting and banging her head on the table spending time.

She giggled to herself just as Seto entered the office. "so I finally have proof that you're crazy" he said with a smirk as he grabbed his glass and stood on front of her with one hand in his pocket.

"may I remind you about the time when I entered your office and found you shouting at, apparently, yourself?" as she sipped her juice and looked at him.

He growled "touché" as he took a swig at his whiskey. "Mokuba is tucked in so I think that it's time you leave. You won't want mommy and daddy worrying now do you" he opened the office door gesturing for her to leave.

Tea looked at him angrily. "just to let you know my mom and dad trust me and they know I'm old enough to make my own decisions" she glared at him.

He was surprised by her sudden anger. He closed the office door slowly and walked towards her. She stood up and they glared at each other.

"what is your decision exactly, Gardner?" he said in a slow dangerous voice. He stared at her lips which looked so inviting to him at the moment.

Tea looked defiantly into his eyes. "this" she said as she kissed him and Seto didn't hesitate to kiss her back unleashing a passion he didn't know existed.

He pushed her to the wall and pressed his body against hers. Tea's hands roamed his chest as the kiss continued. Tea broke the kiss and looked at him dazed. She focused on his eyes and saw that they were hazy and full of lust.

He broke the gaze and attacked her chest with kisses and bit at her flesh making her groan. She tried to stop but her body had a mind of it's own. She started unbuttoning seto's shirt as he caressed her thigh.

He pushed her violently into the wall rubbing his erection into her. His lips captured hers again and she pulled on his hair. Suddenly she left his lips and looked the other way, hesitation in her eyes, seto took her chin and turned her head in his direction. He looked her deep in the eyes and said huskily "give in to me" as his thumb traced her lower lip.

She kissed his thumb and he hooked her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck as he walked steadily to his room. He entered the room and started losing his control. He kicked the door shut and put her on the bed.

Tea unhooked her legs from his waist and he took off his already unbuttoned shirt. He loomed over her body and she caressed his chest. he smirked and she bit her lip. He concentrated on her breasts and started undressing her.

Tea felt uncomfortable. She never experienced this and she felt like it was a mistake doing it with kaiba. But all that flew out of her head when he started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She was now haif naked under him trying desperately to cover her breasts.

"shhh….your beautiful tea" he said in a low shaky voice as he slowly pulled her arms away from her breasts. His mouth attacked the right one while his other hand twisted the nipple and squeezed her left one.

Tea moaned with pleasure. She arched as he kissed her chest. he slowly removed her leggings and finally her panties. Tea blushed when she realized that she was totally naked under him. his eyes roamed greedily up and down the length of her body and he cracked.

He quickly took off his pants and threw them on the floor along with his boxers and went back to kissing her lips and this time he bit and sucked them. tea felt his erection directly on her skin and felt herself becoming wet.

"se..seto" she moaned. Seto's hand went down her curves until it reached her womanhood. He caressed her nether lips which made her squirm as the ache in between her legs increased. He slowly put one finger in and then the second and started pumping in and out.

Tea moaned and groaned loudly as she arched into him. her hands were at the back of his neck and she pulled him into a kiss as he continued to pump until he felt her reach orgasm. She panted heavily and stared up at him.

He only smirked and said dangerously "my turn" as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his fully hardened member. Tea's eyes widened when she felt the large member enter her. Seto noticed this and grinned evilly. "too big?" he asked as he pushed into her, breaking the only thing that proved her innocence.

Tea groaned with pain and closed her eyes. Her face showed pain and Seto kissed her on her forehead to comfort her. he stayed in that position waiting for her to adjust and then slowly he pumped in and out of her and she moaned as the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"ahhh….setoo" tea moaned as he quickened his pace. He buried his face in her neck as he felt her walls clamp. He groaned as he released and tea moaned deeply into his neck as she came as well. He collapsed beside her and hugged.

Tea was too tired to speak and fell asleep as seto kissed her neck gently.

* * *

Tea woke up the next day not knowing where she was. She looked around her drowsily, not recognizing her environment when a strong arm hugged her tighter. She looked around quickly to find Seto sleeping beside her. She blushed when she remembered what had happened the night before.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into Seto's broad chest. She looked up at him and studied his face. He looked so serene. His icy posture was no longer seen, but the face of the man Seto would've been if he was out going and could care less what the world thought of him, replaced it.

Just before she could get comfortable in his embrace the alarm clock went off. Tea pretended to sleep as Seto groaned and pressed 'off' on the annoying clock.

He got up and looked down to find a 'sleeping' Tea in his arms. His faced screwed up in confusion and then he remembered what had happened. He smirked.

He got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Tea sighed in content. It was her first time and she had no idea that a person could feel that good about their self.

As he finished his shower he came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He looked at Tea and turned the other way. "I don't need any of this right now" he thought to himself.

Tea waited for Seto to wake her up or any reaction from him and was surprised to hear the bedroom door open and close. She got up and glared at the door. "that was nice" she said in sarcasm to herself. She gathered her clothes and dressed, planning to take a nice long hot shower at home.

At home.

"shit" Tea said as she quickly looked for her cell phone. Her parents must be worried sick.

She called them and her mom answered. "mom, I'm so sorry i…" her mom laughed. "good morning to you too Tea, it's alright Seto Kaiba called to tell us that you fell asleep at the party and they decided to leave you" he mom said.

Tea raised an eyebrow "yeah, I did fall asleep. I'm on my way home ok, love you" her mom answered "love you too dear" and she hung up.

"well at least that was covered" she said to herself. As she walked out towards the mansion there was no one in sight. It felt like the mansion had been abandoned. She was at the foot of the steps when she heard some one clear their throat.

She turned around to find Kaiba sitting at a table with a cup of black coffee in front of him, turning the page of a newspaper. "good morning Kaiba" she said awkwardly. Seto turned another page and said with a smirk "I could've sworn I was Seto last night".

She blushed. "Kaiba about last night…I didn't.." Seto cut her off and said in a monotone as he put his newspaper down " there's no need to discuss things that are not worth discussing so I suggest you leave so you can get ready for work" he took a sip of his coffee and went back to the newspaper.

Tea felt like someone slapped her in the face. "things that are not worth discussing? Was it that meaningless to you?" she said unable to control her anger.

Seto sighed and put down the newspaper. "Sex is always meaningless. And should I remind you that you're the one who initiated the whole thing because you could 'make your own decisions'. Next time, take time before you decide to do anything else" he got up and grabbed his metal suitcase.

"go home Gardner, nothing happened" he said coldness seeping out from his words.

Tea was on the verge of tears. "you bastard, you're a cold heartless machine" Kaiba smirked as she ran out of the mansion and slammed the door shut.

He stopped in mid step and sighed. He loved pissing her off….it always made her face red and made her feisty …but he never saw her cry before and he didn't like it not one bit.

* * *

this is my first lemon and i hope you guys like it...please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tea couldn't believe what had just happened. She gave herself to a heartless bastard like that? But she only wanted to tease him. she didn't expect it to evolve that way. She entered the house and ran straight up to her bedroom waving to her parents on the way.

yes, only a teasing kiss. But he didn't stop her did he? It felt good waking up in his arms but he thought that everything that had happened was meaningless and probably stress relieving.

She switched the shower on and waited. "I can't believe that my first time was with him" she buried her face in her hands and cried. It was all her fault. She did this to herself and she had to endure the consequences.

She was going to quit today and find a job elsewhere.

"why did I let myself go like that?...what was I thinking? Kaiba was a bastard who had an inflated ego that gets bigger everyday….what made me think that he would think about me in any other way than a part of the 'geek squad'.." her mind was buzzing with self acquisitions as she sat in the warm water.

Her phone rang a thousand times but Tea ignored it.

Only when she heard a knock on the door did she wake up from her self loathing thoughts. "Tea honey, Yuugi is on the phone and he insists on talking with you" her mother's voice sounded irritated.

"ok, I'm coming mom" Tea said wearily.

"hey Yuugi" tea said with a deep sigh.

Yuugi was panting apparently out of breath. "did you see the news?"

That caught Tea's attention. "no, why is something wrong?"

She ran into the living room with the phone in her hand. She found her parents sitting on front of the tv watching a romance movie together.

"you have to watch the news right now….there's a revolution in Egypt!" Tea's eyes widened. "revolution? In Egypt?"

She snatched the remote and switched to the news channel to the dismay of her parents.

On the tv, was the most gruesome show. Egyptians attacking the police, the police beating the Egyptians back trying to prevent them from reaching tahrir square aka liberty square.

Tea gasped. Ryou, Bakura, mMalik and Marik were there. The bloody face of a boy appeared on the tv. Tea's mom gasped. "what is this?"

"Tea…Tea? Are you still there?" Yuugi asked worried.

Tea nodded slowly and said "yes…here…how did this happen?"

"they want their current president 'Hosni Mubarak' out" Yuugi explained.

Yuugi then gasped. Bakura was on the tv looking all bloody and drenched with sweat but with a huge grin on his face. "that explains a lot" Yuugi sighed.

Tea also saw this and shook her head. "I knew they were behind this. I mean the president has been reigning over the country for 30 years….why now? Because Marik and Bakura went to Egypt" .

Yuugi shook his head in dismay. "I guess Yami can't postpone it any longer."

That perked Tea's interest. "what do you mean postpone?"

Yuugi stiffened. "oops" he lamely thought.

"um..well… you see….Yami was supposed to go with them because he's the only one who could control those two bastards. He knew something like this would happen". Yuugi was now rubbing the back of his neck waiting for Tea to ask the ultimate question.

Tea's eyes narrowed already knowing the answer of the question she was about to ask but asked it anyway to make sure. "and why did he postpone going there?"

Yuugi took a deep breath "come on Tea you know I can't say…I was sworn to secrecy and stuff" he laughed nervously at the end.

Tea's jaw stiffened in anger. "ok Yuugi fine. But just tell Yami that there is no way we're getting back together….I gave him a chance and he sulked and lost hope. Not the kind of relationship I want, to be honest with you…goodbye Yuugi.." and she hung up.

Yuugi looked at the phone and then at Yami who was burning with anger and a red aura could barely be seen around him.

Tea rubbed her temples. Her mother and father sat staring at her as she walked away into her room.

"as if I didn't have enough problems" she thought to herself. She decided to go to Kaiba Corp. herself and resign. She dressed into an outfit that wasn't too formal or casual and set off toward Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Kaiba on the other hand didn't give a damn what was happening in Egypt. He didn't have any suppliers or any kind of storage supply there so why should he care.

The only thing that filled his thoughts was Tea and what happened in the morning.

"it's not like I never did it with anyone before but why do I feel….this annoying feeling" Seto got up and looked out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Seto narrowed his eyes at the door. "come in" he said in a gruff voice.

Tea entered not looking at him at all and put a paper on his desk. Seto stiffened. "Gardner?...what are you doing here?" it was more shock than impoliteness but of course tea took it the 'impolite' way.

Her anger was apparent.

"here…this is my resignation paper…goodbye…Seto" she said in a monotone as she quickly exited the office without another word.

Seto Kaiba stared at the paper then at the door. He growled out of frustration. "that girl will be the death of me…I can feel it" he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked out the window again.

Tea took a deep breath when she exited the office. "that went well" she said arranging her clothes as she walked towards the elevator. The only thing she didn't expect was Mokuba's presence.

"hey Tea!" Mokuba yelled a he ran over to her still wearing his school bag. Tea stopped in her tracks and looked at Mokuba with a forced smile not knowing what to tell hm.

Mokuba hugged Tea. "the party was awesome yesterday wasn't it! The whole school was talking about it…" he ended with an all too Kaiba like smirk.

Tea suddenly felt a tug at her heart. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she ignored the feeling. She rubbed his already messy hair and said "you bet it was…it was great Mokuba" she smiled.

Mokuba looked towards Seto's office and then at Tea. "so aren't you supposed to be working now or did big brother send you on another errand…I know he does that to you a lot" Mokuba frowned.

Tea looked at Mokuba, seeing how happy he always was when she was around. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Mokuba but I resigned today" Mokuba looked at her confused.

"but I thought you liked working here" Mokuba said apparently sad.

Tea hugged him and said "I don't think this is the right place for me to work, Moky" she smiled and then leaned down to his level with a smile on her face. "but I will visit you Moky, you don't worry about that".

Mokuba smiled but it was only a half smile. "ok Tea…see you soon" he walked towards his brother's office the skip in his step non apparent. Tea watched him until he shut the door behind him and slowly made her way to the elevator convincing herself that this was best for them all.

Mokuba entered to find his brother looking out the window and sighing every now and then. Mokuba's face scrunched up in anger. "you're the one who made her leave aren't you?"

Seto didn't even turn to look at Mokuba but just nodded. Mokuba walked over to him. "Seto why do you have to complicate every good thing that happens to you?" Mokuba stood beside him looking up in anger.

Seto looked down at him and said in a monotone "what good thing Mokuba? You call a bubbly friendship nonsense cheerleader a good thing?" and he turned back to the window.

Mokuba shouted "she's not a cheerleader Seto…and you know that as much as I do…so stop lying to yourself….it's self degrading" and he snatched his bag and slammed the door on his way out.

Seto smirked. "they must've taught him new words today at school" he sighed and finally confessed to himself that Mokuba was right. She wasn't a cheerleader. She was now a woman who has her own dreams and desires to fulfill.

* * *

Tea went home and changed into a sleeveless sports top with sweat pants and tied her hair into a ponytail. She then went out and started jogging around the block to take out the stress. She was already on her second round when Yami appeared on front of her.

"I really don't need this right now" she said sidestepping Yami. But he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Tea would you just listen to me for one minute". She stopped and turned around slowly.

"one minute Yami…that's all I'm giving you". she folded her arms.

Yami sighed in relief. "I know what I did was stupid and meaningless….but what we had was something extraordinary Tea…I never felt this way before and I don't want to lose this feeling….please Tea" crimson clashed with azure and Tea sighed and broke the eye contact by looking to the ground.

"maybe this is for the best…maybe Yami and I were meant to be….not….Seto" her heart throbbed painfully but her mind made the decision.

"ok Yami….i'll give you a chance" she looked up to see a happy Yami with a glow that was long lost in his eyes. "you won't regret this Tea….i'll pick you up at 7 tonight"

Tea smiled half heartedly but Yami was too caught up in his own happiness to notice. "see you then Yami" Tea waved as she continued her jog.

When she reached home she felt like something was wrong. The whole time she dressed and accessorized she felt like something was wrong. And this wasn't the type of feeling that could be brushed off.

Her parents had already left on a road trip to the country side for a month. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could. "we aren't getting any younger" they told Tea before they left.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She wore a black tight fitting dress the reached her ankles and had a slit on the side showing her dancer's legs until just above the knee.

Her hair was made into a bun and some loose strands fell on the sides of her face. She wore a beautiful silver necklace with a matching bracelet. Her heels were of a black colour with silver lines decorating it.

As she looked at herself she tried to smile but couldn't. "if only I had the chance to dress up like this on a date with Seto" she thought sadly when the doorbell rang.

She grabbed her tiny purse and headed downstairs. She opened the door to find a Yami who wore a tuxedo with a red shirt under and the first two buttons were left open. When he saw Tea his grin couldn't be wiped off his face.

"you look beautiful Tea…breathtakingly beautiful" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Tea couldn't help but smile. She forgot how romantic Yami was. He opened the door of his car, that was given to him as a gift from Pegasus for being the number 1 top duelist, and Tea entered and he closed the door.

They went to the most fanciest restaurant that there was in Domino city. Tea knew that Yami had a lot of savings in the bank. Granpa Solomon had opened an account for him so that he could have a secured life of his own.

They ordered their food and waited. Tea looked around her trying to avoid Yami's loving gaze. Suddenly Yami took her hand which surprised her and said "you don't know how happy I am Tea….you truly are the only person who could make me feel this way"

Tea smiled nervously not knowing how to answer him so she stayed quiet. She started getting uncomfortable when Yami started caressing her hand. She pulled her hand away from him and poured herself a glass of water.

Yami looked at her confused. "is something wrong, angel?" he asked with concern.

Tea almost choked when he called her 'angel'. She felt like it was such a long time ago. Before either of them could say anything their orders arrived.

They ate in silence.

After they had finished Yami paid the bill and they got up to leave. As they were on their way out Yami bumped into someone as he was busy looking at Tea feeling like something was wrong with her.

"hey, watch it" he said angrily to person he bumped into. Angry crimson eyes met with ice cold cerulean ones. "why don't you watch where you're going, Yami" seto said venomously.

He then looked at Tea, who stood beside Yami, and shocked to see Seto. Yami glared at Seto who stared at Tea. The only word Seto could think of was 'gorgeous'. Yami then gently pulled Tea who was also transfixed by Seto and said "let's go tea" as the valet brought the car around.

Tea looked at Yami and walked towards the car with him. She took one last glance at Seto as Yami drove off. He stood at the entrance of the restaurant staring at the couple. "shit" he growled as he went back to his business suppliers.

Yami was angry. "he had to show up and spoil the evening" he said angrily. Tea was staring out the window. "I have to try...i can't keep thinking of him….i'm with Yami now" she thought. but the last sentence left a bad taste in Tea's mouth.

When Yami dropped Tea off at her house he caught her off guard and kissed her softly on her lips. She didn't react to his kiss. When he left her lips she quickly turned to open the door. "good night Yami…..i really enjoyed dinner" she smiled awkwardly before Yami looked at her confused and said "good night Tea" while she closed the door.

What happened to the Tea he knew? Well more than 9 months had already passed since they graduated but a person couldn't change that much in 9 months could they?

He drove off still not understanding what had happened and it wracked his brain everytime he thought of it.

* * *

Tea stood in the doorway waiting to hear the car drive off. She sighed heavily and touched her lips. There was no spark. There was no feeling of giddiness or weakening of the knees. There was nothing. No passion, no nothing. She then remembered Seto's kiss. How every time their lips met a deep passion was unleashed and they couldn't control it.

She sighed again and went up to her room. She changed and went to bed avoiding any thought on the subject. But in the end the brain works in ways that we usually hate and she ended up losing a good night's sleep to thought.

Just as she was about to doze off the alarm went off.

She groaned and threw the alarm clock at the wall and continued sleeping.

By the time she awoke it was already 4 in the afternoon. She groaned and headed for the shower. Just as she was entering the shower the doorbell rang.

She sighed and wore a bath robe. She opened the door to find Joey. "hey Tea!" He yelled and hugged her so tight she gasped for air when he left her.

He smiled sheepishly "sorry Tea, but boy am I happy too see ya! I really missed ya" he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "I really missed you too Joey"

She closed the door behind him. "so I heard you and Yami are back together" Joey said as he headed towards the kitchen and Tea followed. As he opened the fridge Tea answered "yeah we are…I thought I'd give him a chance you know" she watched as Joey took out a plate full of food and sat at the kitchen table.

He nodded to show that he was listening as his mouth was already full of food. "but you know Joey I don't feel the same" Tea added as an afterthought.

Joey swallowed and stared at her. "what do you mean Tea? It's Yami…you've had a crush on him forever" he said eyeing her before he took another bite of the leftover chicken.

Tea sighed and looked at the floor. "never mind. It's stupid really….you're right…it's Yami" she smiled brightly as she eyed Joey while he ate. "you know jJoey…I never saw you this happy….minus the time where we went to the party with the open buffet" she rolled her eyes as she remembered how Joey and Tristan attacked the buffet of a classmates' birthday party.

Joey smiled as he remembered too. "ah…good times….but there's gonna be even betta….i proposed to Mai….and she said yes!" he jumped up from the empty plate and flashed the victory sign with his fingers apparently proud of himself.

Tea stifled a scream of delight and ran to hug Joey. "oh my God Joey that's wonderful news…I'm soo happy for you! but why didn't Mai tell me?" she added a little disappointed.

Joey shook his head. "she didn't coz she went to her parents in America to tell them the good news….she wanted to call you but I said that I would tell you" he added proudly.

Tea hugged Joey again and he returned the hug. "I'm so happy Joey…you really made my day" she said happily. Joey laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "well I betta get going…I still have the rest of the gang to tell…and Serenity too" he said as he made his way to the door.

Tea looked at him and smiled "so I'm the first one to know?" Joey nodded happily. "thanks Joey you don't know what that means to me" she said sincerely.

Joey walked towards her and kissed her on her forehead. "you'll always be my sister Tea…and ya know I'll always be there for ya…no matter what…" he raised a thumb at her as he exited the house.

Tea smiled at him. "at least there's one happy ending here".

* * *

She had her shower and sat on front of the tv with a newspaper on front of her and a pen in her right hand. She chewed on the end of the pen and sighed.

Not one job that was even close to what she wanted. She looked for job offers from Kaiba Corp. out of curiosity and didn't find one. "maybe it's already taken" she thought sadly even though it wasn't logical for a job offer to be put up and taken in only 2 days.

The phone rang and Tea answered trying to get her mind off anything related to Kaiba.

"hello…Tea".. a voice sounded on the phone. Tea stiffened. She took a deep breath.

"hi Yami…" she really had to get used to this. "how's everything?"

Yami frowned. "This isn't how we used to talk Tea". Tea sighed.

"yeah…you used the past tense Yami….many things have changed since then"

"mmmmm…I see, well i know just the thing to raise your spirits" Yami said happily.

Tea frowned. "what is it Yami?".

"we are having a party for Joey's good news! And all of us are going to be here at the game shop…and you are coming of course" Yami said his voice unsure.

Tea smiled and said happily "of course I will silly I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Yami laughed. "excellent, see you at 6 then". Tea answered "sure thing".

Yami hesitated a while and then sighed and said "bye then". And he hung up.

Tea looked at the phone feeling guilty about the way she was treating Yami. She hung up and leaned on the couch.

"I should make it up to him…we are together now….and its not fair to him" she rubbed her arms feeling chilly and went up to wear something with sleeves.

* * *

She dressed up in a cute crimson top that had really short sleeves and ended a little loosly on her thighs. She wore black leggings and black and crimson sneakers. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and stood on front of the mirror.

Black and crimson weren't first on her favourite colours list but they were Yami's.

She arrived at the game shop and the sound of music was filling the whole building. When she entered she heard everyone cheer her name.

"TEA!" Joey and the others waved. They had already started drinking. Yami stood on front of her and kissed her on the cheek. "you look beautiful ,angel" Yami said happily as he noticed that she wore his favourite coulours.

Tea smiled and said "do you like it? I know that you love these colours" even though the smile didn't reach her eyes. Yami's eyes softened. "stunning" he said as he pulled her into the party.

Mai had just come back from America and hugged Tea as soon she saw her and apologized for not telling her as Joey wanted to steal the spotlight. Tea giggled. "I understand Mai…congratulations!" Tea said laughing happily.

Mai waved a hand "I should be saying congratulations to you….you and Yami back together?" she nodded her head in his direction. Tea looked to find Yami leaning on the wall beside the stairs. he wore a crimson shirt ,as usual, that had the first two buttons undone and it was tucked in his black jeans. He stared at her and gestured for her to come over.

Tea laughed nervously as Mai saw this and asked Tea, sure that the music made it safe to ask, "so are you over you know who?" Mai asked as she winked at her.

Tea sighed and said "Mai…don't make it harder than it already is…besides…this is your party! Think about your future with Joey and we can deal with my petty problems later"

She waved at Mai who stood there with an understanding look on her face and then shouted "if I don't see a person dancing I will shred him or her to bits!" as she started swaying her hips and moving towards Joey seductively.

On the way to Yami, Yuugi grabbed Tea's arm and said happily "I can't believe this week! You and Yami get back together and Joey and Mai getting married…I mean who would've thought that Mai would say yes? She doesn't seem like the type you know" he laughed nervously and looked around making sure they weren't being heard.

Tea laughed and hugged Yuugi and then boxed him lightly on the shoulder. "I really missed you Yuugi" Tea said as she waved and walked on towards Yami.

Yuugi waved happily back and watched as she walked towards Yami.

When she reached Yami he took her by the hand and headed upstairs. Tea felt uneasy but she trusted Yami. She took in a deep breath and followed him.

Yami led her to his room. Technically it was his and Yuugi's room but since Yuugi graduated he started sleeping in a different room so he wouldn't disturb Yami when he woke up early in the morning…. amongst other things.

He closed the door behind Tea. Tea was stiff. She felt uncomfortable and dreaded what was coming next. Yami held her hand and kissed it. "what's wrong angel? Why are you so cold? Do you need something? Please tell me. I can't help feeling guilty about the way you're acting. Did I do something?..." Tea put a finger on his lips relieved that he only wanted to talk.

She removed her finger but Yami took it and started kissing it. Tea was starting to feel hot and her cheeks turned red. Yami chuckled when he saw this. "Tea…I love you…soo much" he pushed her to the door and pressed his body against hers.

Tea panicked. She tried to move but she couldn't. Yami kissed her lips gently but Tea was stiff. She didn't want this. But Yami continued anyway. Since she wasn't giving him any response he made his way to her neck.

Tea bit her lip when he reached her sensitive spot. "Yami…pl…please stop" she managed in between breaths. Yami was so consumed with his lust that he didn't hear her and continued to move downwards. His hand snaked it's way to her thigh and started to caress it slowly.

Tea tried to push him but he was too strong. Only when she felt a bump on her thigh did she really use all her strength to push him.

Yami's eyes were clouded with lust and he looked at her, his eyes furrowed with confusion. "Tea…what's wrong?" Yami held a hand out.

Tea looked the other way. She felt so bad and for Yami. She felt bad that she couldn't return his love because her heart belonged to someone else. To someone who doesn't have a heart.

"Yami…I'm sorry…I can't.." Yami straightened himself, the lust slowly fading away.

"what do you mean angel?" Yami said seriously his hands by his side.

Tea looked at him, her eyes wet. "I'm sorry Yami…I don't….i don't love you" she looked the other way waiting for his response.

Yami didn't look surprised. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He smiled sadly. "well, I was expecting it" Yami said as Tea looked back at him surprised. His reaction was so different from what happened last time.

"I didn't feel anything from you…not like when we were at high school" Yami slowly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and then kissed it.

"I love you Tea and I want you to be happy" Yami smiled at her and Tea hugged him. "I'm sorry Yami...i really wanted it to work out". Yami kissed her hair. "me too, Tea"

They exited the room and Yami held her hand. "I booked a ticket to Egypt so I can make things right there…Bakura and Marik fucked up big time" he chuckled. Tea smiled. "take care Yami…I'll miss you"

Yami kissed her hand for the last time. "I'll miss you too my angel". They went down and everyone had a good time partying and drinking and Serenity kissed Tristan on front of every one which pissed Joey off and was held back by Yuugi and Yami and Mai.

After the party was done at around midnight, Yami announced his departure which surprised everyone…even Yuugi. They all thought things were going smoothly with Tea and Yami.

Everyone thanked Yuugi for being such a good host and congratulated Mai and Joey once again before leaving.

Yami offered to drive Tea home. When they reached Tea's house, Yami hugged Tea one last time and this time Tea kissed him on the cheek. Yami smiled widely and said "I know we've been together for only 3 days but they were worth it" he said looking at Tea lovingly.

It broke her heart to do this to him but she couldn't help it. "yes…they were" she said smiling. "good night Yami" Yami waved and headed towards his car.

Tea entered the house and heard Yami drive away. She entered her room and searched for a certain photo album in her closet. When she found it she sat down on the bed and opened the first page.

The first thing that filled the page was 'Tea and Yami's memories'. She smiled and flipped through the pages laughing and smiling and sighing deeply as she remembered the past.

"every thing is different now…and it will never be the same" she said as she stopped at a picture which was accidently taken of Yami shouting at Joey for cheating at a duel and Joey smiling sheepishly and in the background Seto was looking straight at the camera.

"wait.." Tea looked closer and saw that he was looking at the person who was taking the picture. "which was me…" she trailed off and absent mindedly caressed the photo.

Closing the photo album she changed into her jammies and stretched her tired body. she moved looking for a comfortable position and when she found one, she slept as memories buzzed through her mind.

* * *

please review! n i might not update soon but i really do appreciate ur reviews! i have exams nxt mnth so i hve to study...plz review anyway!


End file.
